Posséder
by Nekogami-sama
Summary: Harry Potter savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il était "destiné" à détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Oui...C'était son destin. Ce qui n'était pas prévu était qu'il se retrouve posséder par le magnifique amant du mage noir. Résumé à chier voir à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

**POSSEDER :**

**PROLOGUE :**

**Me revoilà ! Non, ce n'est pas pour un nouveau chapitre de Welcome in Wonderland, ou encore de To Be Continued, mais bien pour une nouvelle fanfiction !**

**Ce sera une Yaoi bien évidement (Nekogami-sama n'aime que le yaoi). Et ce sera le célèbre couple HPLV !**

**En espérant que vous aimez…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_Tom Jedusor était le diable. Ni plus, ni moins. Il détestait, exécrait, méprisait chaque chose qui ne se rapportait pas de près ou de loin à la puissance. Il était dominateur, cruel, manipulateur et bien évidement, il était plus que tout entièrement, totalement et indubitablement maléfique. _

_Il n'avait pas peur. Jamais. Il n'avait plus peur. La peur ne servait à rien, rendait incapable, faible. Il ne craignait pas, il était craint. Et donc à seulement dix-huit ans, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se promène sur l'allée des embrumes et qu'il fréquente les magasins de magie noir les plus redoutés et malfamé. _

_Aujourd'hui à la sortie à près au lard, il avait réussi à écarter toute méfiance des professeurs et du directeur pour se diriger vers le célèbre magasin de Barjow et Beurk. Il y travaillait à mi-temps, mais ce n'était que dans son propre intérêt, il ne lui restait qu'une petite chose à faire, juste un dernier objet à acquérir et ensuite il pourrait démissionner. _

_Le médaillon de Slytherin…_

_Il eut un léger rictus. Tom Jedusor était quelqu'un d'ambitieux. De très, très ambitieux…Et il fallait dire qu'il se donnait les moyens de son ambition. Ses projets d'avenir pouvaient peut être paraître trop conséquent, trop présomptueux. Mais quand on voyait les résultats qu'il avait obtenus jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il pouvait se permettre d'être aussi présomptueux, prétentieux et narcissique à un point indéfinissable. _

_Il entra dans la boutique nonchalamment et s'installa sur un fauteuil, ouvrant un livre sur l'origine de Slytherin. _

_Il pouvait se venter d'avoir seulement à dix-sept ans une puissance magique colossale qui rivalisait grandement avec celle du fondateur quand lui-même avait cet âge et de posséder une armée de personne influente qui serait prêtes à tout faire pour lui. Qui serait prêtes à tout pour le hisser à sa place. Pour le hisser jusqu'au trône duquel il dominerait ce monde…_

_Oui…Pour Tom Jedusor, tout était écrit. Après tout, ne descendait-il pas de la famille Gaunt ? N'était-il pas l'unique descendant de Salazar ? Oui…Tout était écrit depuis le début. Pas qu'il croyait spécialement au destin…Pour lui, son destin on le créait. Et lui, il dominerait le monde sorcier, prouverait au reste du monde la place des moldus. Ces créatures inutiles osaient les traités de monstres alors qu'ils n'étaient que des larves dont la seule raison de vivre serait de les servir. _

_Il lança un regard circulèrent à la pièce. C'était parfait. Le professeur Slughorn lui avait livré toutes ses connaissances sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre crainte, juste avec la satisfaction de voir son élève préféré aussi curieux. Ils étaient tous si faciles à berner…Que ce soit les Gryffindor, les Hufflepuff, les Ravenclaw…Et même certain Slytherin qui se croyaient supérieurs au point de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser qu'ils pourraient un jour se faire manipuler. _

_Mais voilà…Ils tombaient tous dans le panneau. Que ce soit à cause de ses sourires charmeurs, de son regard brûlant, de sa voix grave et veloutée, ou encore de ses manières princières. Lui ? Un prince ? Il ne put retenir un léger sourire amer de venir joué sur ses lèvres pleines. _

_C'était tellement fatiguant de porter ce masque d'élève parfait en permanence. Tellement fatiguant…Il en tirait pourtant une certaine satisfaction, celle de savoir que malgré tout, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire qu'une parole à dire et qu'il pourrait obtenir tout et n'importe quoi, et ce de n'importe qui…Que ce soit du directeur Dippet, de Slughorn, de n'importe quels autres professeurs, de n'importe quels autres élèves…Tout le monde. Enfin…Presque tout le monde. _

_Il n' y avait que Dumbledor, qu'il ne pouvait aisément pas duper. Qu'il ne pouvait pas berner et dont il n'obtenait rien de ce qu'il voulait. Il serra légèrement les poings sur les pages cornés de son livre. Mais ce n'était pas cette espèce de sénile qui allait l'empêcher d'accomplir ses projets ! Il ne pouvait rien contre lui, il avait absolument tout de son côté. La puissance, l'influence…_

_Il n'y avait rien qui intéressait Tom si ce n'était la puissance…Rien. Pourtant…Ce jour-là, alors que la porte s'ouvrit…Alors qu'il relevait avec un sourire charmeur la tête prêt à accueillir un client…Il vit. Oui…Et la seule chose qui envahissait sa vision ne fut rien d'autre qu'une couleur…La plus belle couleur qu'il n'ait jamais vu. _

_Oui…Juste un éclat vert émeraude._

**Voilà pour le prologue !**

**Le premier chapitre sera en ligne entre vendredi soir et samedi. **

**Review ?**

**Nekogami-sama. **


	2. Ce n'est que le commencement

**POSSEDER CHAPITRE I :**

**Bonjour.**

**Je remercie avant tout mes lectrices pour leurs reviews, et pour répondre à la question de l'une d'entre elles, l'histoire se passe à l'époque d'Harry Potter, même s'il y aura parfois des flashs-backs à celle de Tom Jedusor. Ho et Harry est la réincarnation de cet amant, et il va aussi se retrouver posséder par lui (comme l'indique le titre de ma fic !) ! Et bien entendu mon histoire va bien finir (Je hais les tragédies !)**

Harry tournait dans son lit à baldaquin. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, il suffisait d'aviser la fumée blanchâtre qui sortait de sa bouche et le fait qu'au contraire de son corps, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser sous la chaleur. Non, il ne se sentait véritablement pas bien…Si seulement il avait la force de se lever pour prévenir quelqu'un.

Ses amis étaient déjà partis en cours sous son ordre. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de leur dire qu'il allait bien ? Sa poitrine se levait à un rythme inégal vite que ses maigres forces le lui autorisaient. Mon dieu… Il avait l'impression de toucher un fer chauffé à blanc.

Son esprit torturé et vaseux essayait d'imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios lui permettant de trouver la solution du pourquoi il se réveillait dans un état pareil. Rien n'avait changé…Rien, mis à part ses rêves. Depuis déjà juillet il rêvait du passé de Lord Voldemort, et dire qu'il était choqué était un mot trop faible pour dire dans quel état il avait été au fur et à mesure que les rêves défilaient les uns après les autres.

Le survivant laissa retomber sa tête en sueur sur l'oreiller. Il était étonné de pouvoir encore réfléchir et avoir des réflexions un temps soit peu rationnel. Il regarda un instant la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche. Il envisageait les différentes perspectives qui s'offraient à lui…Soit il était en train de mourir, soit, ce n'était que passager et quelqu'un était en train de le torturer à distance, et, il s'y prenait foutrement bien.

Mais la vérité, c'est que la seule personne capable d'une telle prouesse n'était autre que Voldemort. Peut être qu'il n'était normalement pas sensé avoir ses rêves sur le passé du Lord ? Et que quand le mage noir avait découvert qu'il pouvait voir son passé, il avait décidé de le punir…C'était sûrement ça. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait être que _ça._ Il ne voyait pas de réponse mise à part celle-là car, il était impossible qu'il soit autorisé à voir tous ses moments de la vie de son ennemi.

Harry voyait le Lord sourire, rire parfois, il le voyait dans ses moments les plus noirs, il suivait sa descente aux enfers…Tout avait commencé alors qu'il voyait Tom dans un orphelinat, il n'avait fait qu'un rêve là-dessus, mais ça lui avait suffit pour comprendre. Ensuite, tout se passait à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce fameux rêve qui avait eu lieu le jour de son anniversaire…

Là, il avait découvert ce qui avait réellement changé la vie de Voldemort. Où plutôt celui…Il savait que cette personne était un homme, enfin jeune homme serait le mot exact, et ce, même s'il n'avait pas vu son visage. Il ne voyait qu'une chose de cette personne dans ses rêves…Et cette chose, c'était ses yeux.

Il avait été incroyablement surpris en voyant la couleur des pupilles du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel vert…Mais ce qui le surprenait, était que ces yeux à lui changeaient peu à peu de couleur, s'éclaircissent pour devenir finalement du même vert émeraude presque translucide.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué et il voyait chaque personne regarder ses yeux avec un éclair d'admiration. Même lui était plus qu'admiratif et heureux. Il aurait aimé s'en foutre royalement d'avoir les mêmes yeux que cette personne, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'importe combien il essayait de se convaincre, il ne s'en fichait pas. Il attendait patiemment que le soir vienne et visitait avec délectation chaque rêve. Parfois, il faisait même des siestes de plusieurs heures à chaque week-end, ne s'interrompant que lorsque vient l'heure du repas pour ensuite se recoucher avec la même impatience.

Quand il passait devant un miroir, il regardait ses yeux avec un sentiment de curiosité et de satisfaction qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais quelquefois, alors qu'il passait devant le miroir dans un couloir, ou encore que son reflet se montrait dans une vitre ou une fenêtre, il avait l'impression que ses yeux n'étaient pas à lui, qu'ils le fixaient de cet air impatient. Impatient de quoi ?

Il poussa un gémissement en se roulant en boule. Si c'était Lord Voldemort qui lui envoyait tous ça…Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas ses yeux qu'il voyait maintenant ? Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de réguler sa respiration, et alors les images revinrent en force envahir son esprit.

_Octobre 1943_

_- Pourquoi veux-tu tant que ça trouver l'immortalité ?_

_- Parce que. Je ne m'autoriserais jamais à mourir. Et si je l'ai, rien ne me sera plus impossible, si l'éternité m'appartient, si je peux défier la mort, la vie m'appartient aussi. _

_- Ne te contentes-tu pas du fait que je t'appartienne ?murmura la voix enchanteresse, levant ses yeux envoûtant vers le beau visage de Tom Jedusor. _

_- Je ne te veux pas pour une vie mon ange, mais pour toujours. Promets-moi que tu m'appartiendras, quoi qu'il arrivera. _

_- Tom…Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà promis ? Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà répété encore et encore ? Je t'appartiendrais pour l'éternité…et encore au-delà. Je suis à toi, depuis toujours, et je le resterais, toujours. Même si je venais à mourir, je te retrouverais, et je reprendrais ma place, je serais à tes côtés, j'envahirais une fois de plus ton souffle, ton cœur et ton esprit comme les miens t'appartienne et t'appartiendront…Toujours. _

Harry rouvrit les yeux le souffle court. Il connaissait déjà la nature des relations qui reliaient Voldemort et cette personne, ils savaient déjà quels sentiments les reliaient l'un à l'autre, grâce à ça, il avait appris que le seigneur des ténèbres ne connaissait que les deux extrême. Un amour inconditionnel, dévastateur, possessif, dominateur et apparemment…éternel. Ca…ou une haine viscéral.

Et apparemment, les sentiments de Tom pour cet adolescent faisaient partis de la première catégorie. Harry essaya d'aspirer de l'air pour ensuite le recracher en une toux sèche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon dieu ? Ce n'était véritablement pas normal. Il devait sortir. Il devait sortir de ce putain de lit !

Il essaya de se redresser avant de retomber douloureusement sur ses poignets. Poussant un autre soupir de détermination, il s'accrocha aux rideaux rouge et or qui encadraient son lit. Tirant sur ses muscles en miettes il souleva pour ensuite passer au travers et s'écraser sur le sol froid.

Il envoya sa main devant lui et s'y appuya pour ramener son corps à sa suite. Si on avait un jour dit à Harry Potter qu'il serait dans un tel état de faiblesse et tellement maladif qu'il ramperait par terre, il aurait sûrement demandé quel âge il aurait pour être dans un tel état. Mais pourtant c'est bien à seize ans qu'il se retrouvait à ramper au sol dans l'espoir d'atteindre la salle de bain, ayant abandonner l'espoir de se rendre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Il se traîna encore pendant plus de dix minutes avant d'atteindre enfin la porte de la salle d'eau. Poussant un soupir imperceptible, il remercia silencieusement merlin le fait qu'il soit dans un dortoir où ses compagnons ne fermaient jamais la porte. Il se tortilla sur le sol, irritant ses mains et son corps vêtu d'un simple pyjama.

Il lança un bras tremblant vers le lavabos et s'y accrocha pour se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient de protestation mais pour dire vrai, Harry s'en foutait royalement, pour l'instant la seule qu'il voulait c'était voir si l'image que lui renverrait le miroir serait aussi pitoyable que ce qu'il imaginait.

Il retint sa respiration en envoyant toute la puissance qu'il avait dans ses bras pour pouvoir soulever son corps du sol. Il releva la tête sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Il ne voyait rien, ou plutôt, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait rien voir sous l'ordre de quelqu'un. La seule chose qu'il voyait se refléter dans le miroir fut les magnifique iris d'un émeraude translucide. Et encore une fois…Il eut l'impression que ses yeux ne lui appartenaient pas, qu'ils n'étaient pas à lui.

Mais cette fois-ci, la hâte qui brillait calmement il y a quelques jours au fond de ce regard semblait maintenant consumé les pupilles. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses jambes le lâchant une bonne fois pour toute. Et alors qu'il tentait de résister vainement à l'appel du sommeil, ses yeux se fermèrent, lentement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Severus se posait des questions depuis un moment déjà. Potter changeait. Il n'y avait que les imbéciles pour ne pas le remarquer. Non seulement, il ne faisait pas exploser ne serait-ce qu'un seul chaudron à cause de son incompétence en potion, mais en plus, il semblait de plus en plus distant avec ceux de sa maison.

Et d'après la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre les numéros 2 et 3 du trio d'or, il semblait que le survivant passait sa vie à dormir, que son lit était devenu son meilleur ami, et qu'il trouvait en fait n'importe quelle raison pour faire une sieste, s'endormant souvent à la place d'aller à l'entraînement que lui avait assigné Dumbledor.

Mais ce qui était le plus choquant était son conteste ses yeux. Les yeux d'un jolie herbe printanière qu'il avait hérité de sa mère avaient fait place à un vert émeraude presque translucide. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent alors. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur chez un _humain._

Il se leva de son siège en face de son bureau d'un bond. C'était impossible, purement et simplement impossible. Pourtant, il avait vu ce changement, il avait vu les yeux de Potter s'éclaircirent presque imperceptiblement jusqu'à atteindre cette couleur enchanteresse qui ne pouvait en aucun cas appartenir à un humain.

Il se précipita vers la sortie alors qu'une image lui revenait en tête encore et encore. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, _cette personne._ Mais un seul regard lui avait suffit pour voir qu'il n'était pas humain, Severus n'avait jamais été bête. Il se souvint que, jeune et bête, en un regard, il était tombé fol amoureux avant de comprendre qu'une telle créature était intouchable. Non seulement parce qu'il faudrait être le plus crétin sur terre pour vouloir séduire un pareil être en sachant ce qu'il était, mais aussi parce que cette créature n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui.

Il accéléra le pas à cette pensée. Quand le Lord saurait ça…Il ne put retenir une grimace de pur panique envahir ses traits. Peut être qu'il se trompait ? Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se trompait. Avec le temps, il avait compris que cet amour n'était que fictif, une illusion, que ce n'était qu'une divagation de son esprit lier à la beauté destructrice de cet être.

Severus s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle commune, devant la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée. Il fallait qu'il entre. Même s'il se trompait. Il dit calmement le mot de passe avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Ne pouvant retenir un rictus face à la décoration plus que vomitive, le maître de potions monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir.

Le dortoir des lions était vide, et s'il n'avait pas entendu les gémissements et la respiration erratique qui provenait de la salle de bain, Severus serait repartit immédiatement. Il eut un déglutissement presque imperceptible avant de pousser la porte de la salle d'eau.

Et là il vit l'immense chevelure d'ébène et les ailes d'un blanc immaculé et n'eut aucun doute. Par Salazar…Fut la seule chose qu'il se dit en voyant le visage à la beauté étourdissante qu'il connaissait pour en avoir étudier, comme chaque personne l'ayant vu, les moindres recoins. Il vit les yeux translucide écarquillés et vide. Le survivant semblait être dans un autre monde.

Il souleva le corps mince et parfait et sortit du dortoir avec une démarche raide. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien de voir qu'Harry Potter n'avait plus les yeux de Lily Evans, son premier amour. Il considérait ainsi que son amour pour la rousse était ainsi définitivement enterré, il se permit même un soupir de soulagement.

Le professeur sortit de la salle commune et se précipita en courant vers son bureau, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait le corps sous sa cape. Il se doutait que quand Voldemort aurait la confirmation sur le fait que son amant était vraiment son amant il serait plus qu'heureux et encore plus déterminé à gagner cette guerre. Il fallait juste lui cacher…Oui, il fallait juste lui cacher que son amour était en fait nulle autre que son pire ennemi.

Il supposait que ce que le Lord ne savait pas ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Alors qu'il continuait à courir dans les dédalles il entendit la voix envoûtante demander :

- C'est…C'est fini, maintenant ?

Le professeur Snape retint de justesse un rire machiavélique. Il eut donc juste un sourire en coin :

- Non, Potter. Au contraire, ce n'est que le commencement.

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà pour le chapitre I ! Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'IL N'Y AURA PAS DE HPLVSS. Ce sera un HPLV ! Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ? Oui ? Non ? Non ? Oui ? Oui ….**

**Review ?**

**Nekogami-sama. **


	3. Je vous présente

**POSSEDER **

**CHAPITRE II :**

**Hello, hello. **

**Me re-voici ! Non ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas venu seule ! Avec moi se trouvant le deuxième chapitre de Posséder. Je rappellerai autant de fois qu'il le faut que :**

**IL N'Y AURA PAS DE HPLVSS ! CE SERA JUSTE UN HPLV ! Je n'ai rien contre les threesome mais je ne veux pas en faire un avec Harry et Voldemort ce qui dénaturerait complètement mon histoire. Je remercie pour vos reviews et une fois encore…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit tellement agressé qu'il les referma presque instantanément. Il poussa un gémissement d'inconfort et souleva son bras droit pour que celui-ci vienne couvrir ses yeux. Il sentit ses paupières s'ouvrir une fois de plus, ses longs cils noirs frôlant son avant bras.

Harry le souleva doucement, tout doucement avec une lenteur presque craintive. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, qu'il fût impossible que quelque chose puisse lui faire du mal maintenant. Une fois le membre obstruant sa vue retirer, il se força à ne pas fermer les yeux une fois de plus.

Il leva sa main droite dans un vieux réflexe pour enlever ses lunettes, mais ne rencontrant qu'une peau nu et affreusement douce, il la laissa retomber. Il n'avait jamais vu…Si clairement. Allonger sur le dos, il pouvait voir les moindres détails qui composaient le plafond de la chambre.

Le survivant se redressa lentement, très lentement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les douleurs de son corps torturé par une veille à connaître l'enfer. Il prit une inspiration tremblante. Il pouvait…tout voir. Absolument tout. Que ce soit les plus infimes détails existants, les moindres lueurs de la lumière automnale, ou encore le plus minimes plis sur les draps qui le recouvrait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de baisser la tête pour voir le drap. Sa vue avait changé ? C'était à cause de la couleur de ses yeux ?

Harry ne paniquait pas. Il était bien trop fatiguer pour paniquer. Il ne fit que balayer la salle du regard enregistrant chaque détail, se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait voir. Non, finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos dans un bruit sourd et là…Il le sentit. Il ne reposait pas sur un matelas. Toute fatigue le quitta alors qu'il se redressait pour la deuxième fois, mais tout aussi violemment.

Il sentit ses bras tremblés alors qu'il tendait la main au-dessus de sa tête. Le contact de _plumes _duveteuses et immenses lui colla une énorme baffe. Des…Plumes ? Harry n'avait jamais eu de plumes. Il laissa sa main glisser lentement sentant à chaque fois d'autres plumes, encore et encore…Il ramena brusquement sa main devant lui, tremblant de tous ses membres. Des ailes…Dans son dos…Des ailes.

D'accord. Là, il s'autorisait à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ailes ! Il se demandait même ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas demander ça plutôt ? Il devait paniquer, c'était normal. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir alors qu'il s'y trouvait juste avant et là, il se réveillait dans une chambre où il n'était pas sensé être et, à première vue ce n'était pas celle d'un Gryffindor.

C'était une chambre individuelle, reliant à plusieurs autres pièces. Sa vue aiguisée savait très bien ce qui se trouvait derrière ces portes. Un bureau et un laboratoire. Ça ne pouvait donc qu'appartenir à une personne du corps enseignant. Oui…Paniquer était normal, il devait paniqué. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Est-ce qu'il paniquait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à paniquer ? Merlin…

Il releva lentement la tête et sentit une longue mèche d'ébène retomber sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils tout en l'avisant. Noir…Mais étonnamment légère, les cheveux étaient fins et incroyablement doux, faisant plus pensé à une mèche composer de fils de soie noir qu'à autre chose. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent un peu plus. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas longs. Ils n'étaient pas longs, il le savait.

Le Gryffindor passa une main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jusqu'où est-ce qu'ils s'arrêtaient ? Là, il paniquait réellement. Ses cheveux étaient courts. Ses cheveux étaient courts et il n'avait pas d'ailes ! Il le savait, il se regardait dans la glace tous les jours, et à moins que sa vue fût si basse qu'il est loupé de tels détails, il savait qu'il avait les cheveux courts, épais et broussailleux et qu'il n'avait pas de putain d'ailes !

Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus autour de son crâne alors qu'il fermait les yeux. C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, si tu as peur, et que tu es prisonnier d'un cauchemar, il faut fermer très fort les yeux, et alors on se réveille. Alors il ferma les yeux, fort, très fort. Il les rouvrit ensuite doucement, tout doucement, mais le même décor s'affichait autour de lui. Une chambre aux couleurs verte et ébène. Une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Des cheveux qui n'était pas les siens, des ailes qui n'étaient certainement pas les siennes. Il se voyait tous les jours dans un putain de miroir bordel !

Il se redressa violement pour la troisième fois de la journée. Un miroir…Il lui fallait un miroir. Il se verrait dans le miroir, et ensuite il se réveillerait. Il serait dans son dortoir et il aurait les mêmes cheveux broussailleux et son dos serait vierge de chaque chose qu'il n'était sensé avoir en temps normal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever à la recherche d'un miroir. Il entendit une voix intervenir :

- Vous ne devriez pas vous levez maintenant, Eïen.

Harry tourna la tête à toute vitesse pour voir Severus Snape, le visage plein de respect, d'admiration et de sérieux. Le survivant ouvrit la bouche avant d'enfin dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur de puis déjà un moment :

- HEIN ?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Professeur Snape, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je rêve de vous en ce moment, mais malgré le fait que nous soyons dans un rêve, je tiens à clarifier les chose, je m'appelle Harry, qu'on se mette bien d'accord.

Le maître de potions ne dit rien un moment puis murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe avant d'éclater de rire. Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou et Severus lui montra le chemin vers la salle de bain en retenant vainement son fou rire.

Le jeune Potter lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de se décider à sortir de son lit. Il sortit une jambe du drap, puis une deuxième, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Il resta un moment assis à observer les jambes parfaites à la texture si crémeuse et d'une blancheur laiteuse prenant des reflets dorée fascinants grâce à la lumière du soleil automnale.

Il retint sa respiration. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir des jambes aussi longues…ni aussi belles… Ni aussi foutrement désirable. C'était la plus belle paire de jambe qu'il n'ait jamais du voir dans sa courte vie, et il en était sûr, qu'il ne verrait jamais. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien à lui, il bougea une jambe la soulevant. Il vit la jambe droite se soulever dans un geste si gracieux, élégant et sensuel, qu'il faillit s'étouffer sous le choc.

Il eut plusieurs difficultés à reprendre sa respiration avant de se lever d'un coup sur ses membres tremblants et de courir jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il se précipita et se retrouva enfin face au miroir.

- !

Le professeur de potion se précipita avec un sourire narquois pour voir le corps de Potter, enfin plutôt celui d'Eïen étalé par terre, apparemment évanouis. Et cette fois-ci, sachant que personne ne l'entendrait, le Slytherin éclata de rire.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Je suppose que vous aimeriez avoir des explications, non ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il se tournait dans tous les sens pour voir ses ailes. Ses _quatre _ailes. Les premières étaient plus…Courte ? Elles étaient longues et se recourbaient gracieusement, encadrant son visage à la perfection, mais avec une distance raisonnable. La seconde paire, elle, était immense. Il avait encore du mal à générer leur mouvements, donc pour l'instant elles étaient recourbées à une distance précautionneuse de son corps, dans un geste protecteur, comme si elles pouvaient sentir la panique qui habitait Harry.

Harry arrêta de vouloir les attrapés pour les poussés à l'intérieur de son dos, espérant les faire ainsi disparaître. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se retourna vers son professeur :

- Est-ce que ce type avait besoin d'avoir des ailes ? Et puis…C'est qui ? Ou plutôt je suis dans le corps de qui ?

- Mais le votre.

Le Gryffindor eut un rire amer.

- S'il vous plaît, dit-il d'un ton agacer, j'ai eu seize ans, et aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai toujours eu une petite taille, quoique celle-ci n'est pas bien plus grande, un visage banal, des cheveux qui hurlait devant un peigne, et mes yeux non jamais eu cette couleur jusqu'à quelques putains de jours. Alors professeur, comme vous me le répéter à longueur de journée, je suis bête, incapable, alors arrêter de tourmenté mon esprit tellement inférieur au votre et dites-moi pourquoi je me réveilles comme ça ! termina-t-il en hurlant.

Severus le regardait d'un air parfaitement calme, un léger sourire venant jouer sur ses lèvres. Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le lit et se laissa tombé dans un fauteuil en face. Son visage prit un air mi-narquois, mi-sérieux. Et il dit :

- Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter. Si vous restez sage, je vous dirais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

- Je…

- Vous commencez déjà.

Le survivant pinça ses lèvres d'un rouge sang envoûtant et attendit que son professeur daigne commencer. Il dévisagea un instant son élève avant de commencer dans un soupir :

- Il était une fois…

- Pr…

- Je vais m'arrêter Potter. Attention.

Il y eut un silence avant que Severus ne reprenne :

- Je disais donc…Il était une fois…Il y a très longtemps, Dieu créa les humains. Je suppose que tu connais l'existence de créature comme les anges où les archanges, toi qui a vécu dans le monde moldu. Ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas une question. Lucifer veut dire porteur de lumière en latin…Il était le plus beau des archange qui puisse exister, le plus fort…le plus intelligent. Et il a décidé de s'élever. En connais-tu la raison ? Elle est toute simple. La jalousie. Il était affreusement jaloux que les humains retiennent toute l'attention de Dieu et il voulait que ça change. Ces pauvres créatures ne devaient être là que pour les servir et voilà que lui et bien d'autre voir tous se retrouvait à devoir les protégés. Quelle infamie…Tu sais donc qu'il y a eu une rébellion, non ? Lui, et d'autres anges qui étaient de son côté. Ils sont tous partis sur terre, et ils ont commis le péché de la chair avec des humains. Un de ceux qui eut le plus d'enfants fût…Azazel. Le bras droit de Lucifer dans cette rébellion, un archange. Sais-tu comment est-ce que l'on appel les enfants qui descendent de l'union de ses merveilleux archanges et de ses humaines ?

- Les Néphilims…

- 10 points pour Gryffindor, dit Snape avec un sourire narquois. Après cette rébellion et une dure bataille les _forces du bien_ reprirent le dessus. Et les anges et archanges devinrent démons. On décida ensuite qu'il fallait tué ses enfants. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être en liberté ainsi. Après tout…N'étaient-ils pas des enfants de démons ? Des bâtards ? On extermina la plupart des Néphilims, les jugeant comme trop dangereux. Mais…Les mages noirs et autres sorciers n'étaient pas du même avis, et on réussit à obtenir une close. Ils finirent par avoir les mêmes droits que les loups-garous ou les vampires. Vivant dans l'ombre…Et ils disparurent pendant si longtemps que l'histoire devint une légende et aujourd'hui, ces créatures sont comme pour vous les dinosaures, on sait qu'ils ont existés mais il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils soient encore là aujourd'hui. Eïen Parks a été adopté par le mage noir Grindelwald, celui-ci le protégeant de tout. L'enfermant pour être plus précis. Gellert Grindelwald éprouvait pour lui une fascination sourde mêler à de l'adoration plus proche de la vénération qu'autre chose. Il voulait lui offrir un monde de ténèbre où il serait un prince. Mais un jour…Il mourut de la main de…

- Dumbledor, souffla Harry.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Eïen fut alors remit aux Parks, une famille de sang pur éprouvant la même vénération pour les Néphilims, surtout qu'Eïen n'était pas n'importe qui. Si tu veux tout savoir, il ne passa que deux ans à Poudlard. Sa sixième et sa septième année. Celui qui le recommanda à Dumbledor fut le professeur Slughorn, ayant reçut lui-même une recommandation de nulle autre que de son élève préféré. Je suppose que tu sais de qui je parle…À quinze ans, Eïen a rencontré Lord Voldemort. Il en ai tombé amoureux. Tu comprendras plus tard que les Néphilims n'aime qu'une seule personne, ils n'_appartiennent _qu'à une personne, et ceux pour l'éternité. Je peux dire que sur ça, Tom a un peu poussé le destin. Mais il a réussi. Les Néphilims ont besoin d'une personne magiquement supérieur ou égale, même s'ils ont une préférence pour la supériorité. Quand un Néphilim s'offre à quelqu'un, il ne le fait pas qu'à moitié. Et le pire, c'est quand le Néphilim tombe amoureux. Eïen est tombé inconditionnellement, follement et totalement amoureux de Lord Voldemort. Eïen Parks fut assassiné quelques mois après avoir fêté ses dix-sept ans. Il a toujours promis au Lord que la mort ne pourrait jamais les séparés…

Le maître de potions dévisagea Harry une fois de plus et il soupira en disant :

- Et il a tenu sa promesse.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec moi ?

Le professeur Snape eut un nouveau fou rire. Harry, se disant qu'il devrait s'y habituer attendit calmement qu'il se calme. Quand la terreur des cachots fut de nouveau habiliter à parler, il refit apparaître un miroir qu'il plaça devant le visage de survivant. Il lui dit ensuite d'une voix doucereuse :

- Je vous présente Eïen Parks, je suis sûr qu'il est aussi ravi de vous voir que vous.

Harry resta choquer, choquer par ce regard vert translucide qui le regardait avec un air narquois et satisfait, toute trace d'impatience l'ayant déserté pour laisser place à cet air réjoui. Et il se rendit compte que ses yeux, ce regard, n'était définitivement pas à lui.

_A suivre…_

**Ca vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? **

**Je posterais le prochain aujourd'hui ou demain. Heureux(se) ? Au programme, on en sait plus sur les Néphilims et leur relation avec ceux à qui ils appartiennent. **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	4. Premier contact avec moi même

**POSSEDER CHAP III :**

**Voilà le chapitre trois de posséder. Pour répondre aux questions : Harry gardera l'apparence de Eïen. Et pour m'expliquer, Harry se retrouve posséder par une de ses réminiscence. Si on regarde bien, Harry et Eïen sont à la fois la même personne mais aussi deux êtres totalement différent. Ils ne sont pas de la même famille et en fait la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun et leur âme, et plus tard, leur amour pour Lord Voldemort. Quand on se réincarne, on n'a aucun souvenir de ses vies passées. C'est comme si Harry était plusieurs personnes, et qu'une de ses personnes, elle se retrouvait à le posséder pour empiéter sur sa personnalité de maintenant. Harry ne disparaîtra pas pour autant, je tiens à le dire. Aucun des deux n'aura vraiment le dessus, mais bon il ne faut pas oublier qu'Harry est possédé, donc par conséquent, parfois, ce ne sera pas lui qui générera toutes ses actions physiques, mais il sera tout de même conscient. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_Octobre 1936_

_Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient avec fascination la cage d'argent qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Les invités étaient triés sur le volet, ne pouvait y assister que les plus grandes familles de sang pur. Ils se tenaient tous à distance de plus de deux mètres, la distance règlementaire alors que dans la splendide cage d'argent et de pierre de lune se tenait une masse de plumes. _

_Quatre somptueuses ailes étaient repliées sur le corps d'un enfant, ne laissant aux personnes présentes que la vue de ses plumes d'un blanc immaculés, semblant être taillées dans le matériaux le plus précieux existant, des reflets d'or liquide y dansant à la lumière des chandelier qui encadraient la prison d'argent. _

_Gellert Grindelwald était là depuis déjà plus de deux heures, ses yeux restant à jamais fixée sur les magnifiques ailes. Elles étaient immenses, et rien du corps de l'enfant ne dépassait. Pas une jambe, pas un orteil. _

_On lui avait dit qu'un Néphilim avait été découvert, dans une forêt, apparemment endormis depuis déjà plusieurs années. Le fait qu'il soit sortit de son hibernation avait mis plusieurs sorciers sur sa piste. Heureusement, la famille Parks avait rapidement emmené la merveilleuse créature et l'avait installé dans cette cage. _

_Apparemment, personne n'avait eu l'honneur de pouvoir contemplé son visage et encore moins d'entendre sa voix. Dès que la famille Parks était venue à sa rencontre, il s'était emmitouflé dans ses ailes, et celles-ci ne s'étaient pas ouvertes une seule fois. _

_Alors quel intérêt à rester ici à contempler les ailes d'un Néphilim qui n'était apparemment pas du tout décidé à se montrer ? La raison était bien simple. Gellert voulait le voir. Même s'il devait attendre des jours, des semaines, des mois même que l'enfant décide de bouger ses ailes pour enfin se montrer à lui, il attendrait, il savait que ça en valait la peine. _

_Et c'est alors que…Une heure plus tard alors que la plupart des sorciers présents avaient perdus l'espoir de pouvoir contemplé cette créature divine…Les ailes du haut bougèrent. Presque imperceptiblement, lentement, mais elles bougèrent. Elles se décalèrent avec délicatesse pour ne laisser à la vue du monde qu'un œil. _

_L'aile droite du haut s'était à peine écarter. Ne laissant aux invités que la possibilités de voir l'œil droit du Néphilim. Mais ce fut suffisant pour couper le souffle de toute l'assistance. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel œil…Juste, le plus beau qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais dans toute sa vie. _

_Ce vert…était comme un poison. S'infiltrant dans chaque port de sa peau, et le rendant dépendant, totalement dépendant. A un tel point, qu'il était sur de mourir s'il pensait ne serait-ce qu'à détourner le regard une seule fois. _

_Gellert ne se rappelait pas d'avoir un jour été aussi heureux, d'avoir un jour connu autant de bonheur. Que ce jour-là, ce jour où il vit cet éclat d'émeraude. _

Harry ouvrit la bouche, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Il se redressa et grommela en sentant que ses ailes s'étaient une fois de plus emmêlées aux draps. Il poussa un sifflement de douleur en sentant une plume qui menaçait de se décrocher. Dieu que c'était douloureux…Après s'être débattu et finalement avoir décidé de prendre son temps pour se dépêtrer des tissus.

Il se laissa tombé en avant, prenant sa tête dans ses mains alors qu'il avisait calmement la situation. Il était un Néphilim…Où plutôt il était dans le corps d'un Néphilim…Mais, ce Néphilim n'était-il pas lui ? Donc techniquement…Il était dans son corps. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre il ne voulait pas comprendre…Il ferma gracieusement les yeux et une fois de plus, une foules d'images se précipité devant ses yeux.

_Septembre 1943_

_- Tom…Je sais ce que tu as fait, murmura la beauté brune, dardant son regard vert poison vers les yeux abyssales de l'étudiant._

_- Qu'ai-je fait ? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire. _

_- Tu as tué…Cette fille, et la famille Jedusor. _

_- Et alors ? Tu as peur de moi ? C'est trop tard Eïen…Bien trop tard. Tu ne peux pas partir…Tu ne peux plus partir. Tu ne pourras jamais partir. Je ne te laisserais jamais t'enfuir. Quitte à t'enchaîner à moi…Quitte à t'enfermer…Tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité, bel ange…Mon ange. _

_Le mage noir s'approcha de son amant et l'enferma dans une étreinte possessive…Il remonta ensuite lentement sa bouche vers l'oreille d'Eïen et lui murmura de sa voix grave et chaude :_

_- Tu vois…Tu ne peux plus t'échapper. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas…Tu t'habituera aux ténèbres. Tu es enchaîné à moi…Tu comprends ? Je te garderais à tout prix avec moi, même si je dois t'enfermer dans une cage…Pour toi je créerais la plus belle des cages. _

_- Je t'aime Tom…Pour toi je suis prêt à tout…_

_La merveilleuse créature se laissa glisser contre sa poitrine et murmura à son tour à l'oreille de Tom. _

_- Pour toi…Je suis prêt à tout…même à me laisser enfermé, finit-il, les yeux brillant d'un amour inconditionnel._

Harry prit encore une fois plusieurs goulées d'air pour se calmer. Mon dieu…Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de sa tête et une fois de plus, son regard balaya la chambre. Ca ne pouvait pas durer…Il tourna la tête vers les vêtements que Severus lui avait laissé. Il eut un rictus en voyant le pantalon de cuir blanc accompagné d'une chemise à longues manches médiévales de la même couleur. La chemise était parcourue de reflets et de motifs d'un vert presque aussi surnaturelles que ses yeux.

Il se leva et enfila les vêtements le regard plongé dans le vague. Il vit que des trous avait magiquement été de sorte à ce que les ailes n'aient aucun problème pour se déployer entièrement. Il ferma lentement les yeux et essaya une fois de plus de bouger ses ailes. La plus imposante des paires s'étira, se déployant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les reporta vers le miroir et vit les yeux émeraude translucides le fixé avec amusement et satisfaction. Et à sa plus grande surprise il vit son reflet avoir un sourire, un sourire lent, incroyablement sensuel et narquois étirant les coins de la bouche avec une sensualité peu commune.

Harry se sentit sursauté et, juste pour être sûr, il posa les mains sur les coins de sa bouche à lui. Il retint un hurlement en constatant que lui-même avait sourit, en même temps que ce reflet qu'il savait ne pas être. Il entendit un rire envoûtant et enchanteur retentir dans sa tête mais ferma fermement les yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse.

Il les rouvrit et se détourna à pas précipités du miroir. Il ne voulait pas voir…Il préféra s'examiner lui-même. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps et vit que les vêtements l'épousaient comme une seconde peau soulignant chacune de ses courbes et montrant son physique d'une beauté surnaturelle avec un naturel effarant.

Le Gryffindor soupira. S'il pouvait se montrer heureux de quelque chose, s'était au moins ça. Il s'était toujours foutu de savoir à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait mais, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait occulté la beauté étourdissante dont il était maintenant doté, en fait, il doutait fortement que quelqu'un puisse le faire. Il comprenait sans aucun problème pourquoi Voldemort voulait garder une créature pareille enchaîné à lui.

Il se mit à traverser les appartements de son professeur détesté et en profita pour mettre ses idées au clair. Apparemment, son professeur avait été appelé par son Lord. Et il n'était donc absolument pas un espion de l'ordre mais plutôt un espion en faveur des ténèbres. Peut être devrait-il le dire à Dumbledor ?

Il releva la tête avec un air déterminé. Bien sûr qu'il devait le dire à Dumbledor, il expliquerait tout au directeur, lui seul pourrait d'ailleurs l'aider pour son problème d'ailleurs. Harry ne prit pas le temps de chercher des chaussures et agrippa la poignée de la porte, sortant des appartements du maître de potions.

Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, remerciant sa vision de lui permettre de voir sans problème dans la pénombre qui couvrait chaque corridor. Il sentait ses pieds frappés sur le sol gracieusement, pourtant, il n'entendait nullement le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet glacé.

Le survivant se stoppa, les sens en alerte. Il fit un mouvement de côté, sentant ses longs cheveux de soie se déplacer en fendant l'air retombant avec élégance sur son corps, sur son torse, dans le creux de son coup, dans le creux de ses reins, sur ses fesses…Il soupira et d'un geste transpirant de sensualité, repoussa une des nombreuses mèches retombant sur ses yeux dans une frange inégale.

Ses yeux d'une eau couleur émeraude balayèrent le couloir et il sentait ses ailes s'étirés un peu plus, prêtes à tout moment à le recouvrir. Il entendit alors des voix qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur :

- Ron, dépêche toi !

- J'arrive.

Il sentit un sourire recouvrir ses traits alors qu'il entendit au plus profond de son esprit une voix qui disait.

_Génial…Une moldue et un nécessiteux. _

Il se figea puis secoua la tête, se disant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé. Harry entendit un hoquet de surprise et se tourna à toute vitesse vers sa source pour voir Hermione le regarder avec révérence. Il eut un rictus en se rappelant qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

- Ho putain Mione, un ange...

- Ne jure pas devant un ange Ronald !

Le posséder fit un pas en arrière en voyant Hermione s'approcher de lui. Le jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher et sortit de sous son t-shirt une croix elle lui dit :

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal…Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve devant un ange. Je suis catholique…J'ai toujours eu la fois, termina-t-elle en baissant la tête en signe d'humilité.

Harry baissa son regard envoûtant vers Hermione et haussa un sourcil. Elle le prenait donc pour un ange…Ils le prenaient tous les deux pour un ange.

_Catholique ? Et cela devrait me faire quelque chose ? Je déteste Dieu presque qu'autant que je ne peux supporter les moldus et leurs regards emplis d'adulation. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._

Le brun eut un sursaut alors que la voix résonnait une fois de plus dans sa tête. Cette voix…La même que dans ses rêves.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- My Lord.

Devant Severus se tenait nulle autre que Tom Jedusor. L'homme brun frôlait le mètre quatre vingt cinq, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs tombaient en mèches folles devant ses yeux rubis brillants. Son visage était la perfection, l'homme dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau alors qu'il toisait un de ses sujets les plus fidèles. Une aura de puissance écrasante s'échappait de lui alors qu'il faisait tourné sa baguette entre ses longs doigts agiles. Il s'inclina et releva la tête vers son maître :

- Les potions ont marchés. Je suis heureux de vous retrouvez, mon seigneur.

- Moi aussi, Severus…Moi aussi.

L'espion s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Seigneur, je crois savoir que quelque chose à Poudlard vous intéresserait grandement.

Le mage noir releva la tête en haussant un sourcil avant d'avoir un sourire découvrant des dents parfaitement alignées agrémentées de longues canines. Il se pencha sur son siège et répéta de sa voix grave :

- Quelque chose qui m'intéresserait ?

Le maître de potions eut un sourire et se retint de laisser échapper un rire représentant sa jubilation. Maintenant, il était sûr d'avoir choisit le bon côté…C'était parfait. Une fois que le « sauveur » serait de leur côté, rien ne leur serait plus impossible. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si Potter avait le choix.

La chauve-souris ne put retenir un gloussement. Il releva la tête vers son maître et dit :

- Ho oui…A un point inimaginable.

**Voilà…**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^_^ ! Je devrais poster le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui où mercredi je ne sais pas. La rencontre entre Tom et Harry sera donc pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama.**


	5. Notre bien aimé

**POSSEDER **

**CHAPITRE IV :**

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, **

**S'il vous plaît ! Ne pas frappez l'auteur…Je sais, presque deux mois, j'ai honte, j'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte ! Mais je vais me rattraper c'est promis ! J'ai donc, pour me faire pardonner fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt mais…En fait, j'effaçais ce chapitre à chaque fois que je le recommençais ! Et j'ai plusieurs fois été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche ! Ne vous inquiétez pas…Ça c'est maintenant arranger et je me rattraperais bien pendant les vacances. **

**Pour celles et ceux qui lisent Welcome in Wonderland, sachez que je suis au 70 % du chapitre IX ! Bon, je ne vais pas plus m'attarder…Voici le chapitre IV, de Posséder, dont d'ailleurs je ne suis pas peu fière ^o^ !**

**Pairing : Voldemort (Tom Jedusor) X Harry (E****ïen) **

**Raiting : M **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Schwips': Merci beaucoup, pour cette reviews qui m'a fait très plaisir. Et bien, tu vas voir comment ça va se passer entre Harry et Eïen dans quelques instants ^O^ ! En espérant que tu restes à fond dans ma fic et que tu me pardonne pour cette attente…**

**Lucie : Merci ! La suite est à…Maintenant ! **

**Lunia55 : Que ton avis me reste favorable me ferait infiniment plaisir. **

**Kochiko : Comment puis-je t'expliquer ? Disons que, déjà, ils s'appartiennent l'un et l'autre si je puis dire. Et Tom, si cela peut te rassurer, ne considère pas Eïen comme un bijou précieux étant à lui, ou quelconque autre possession de ce genre. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un mage noir, le seigneur des ténèbres même, et en amour avec lui c'est…explosif et exclusif, si je puis dire ! Ses réactions sont étudiées par rapport à son personnage, et je m'en voudrais de le dénaturer pour le transformer en une chose niaise, droite et juste, ce qu'il n'ait pas. Après, si mon histoire ne te plaît pas plus que ça, je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire…Mais je suis quand même heureuse que tu la lise quand même et que tu trouve certains éléments sympas !**

**Clair Obscur : Te revoilà ! Excuse moi de t'avoir tant fait attendre. Malheureusement pour Harry, je suis sadique et il ne va pas arrêter de paniquer maintenant. Contente que tu apprécies toujours autant mes histoires, cela fait plaisir. **

**Musme : Hé bien, nouvelle fidèle lectrice, j'espère que ta fidélité n'a pas été esquintée par l'attente ! Seize chapitres est pour moi, le minimum, donc ce sera une fanfiction très longue. J'espère que ce chapitre renforça encore ta dévotion à ma fanfic U_U ! **

**Stormstrooper2 : Hé bien, pour Ron et Hermione tu vas le découvrir tout de suite…Et sinon, je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise et espère que cela ne changera pas ! **

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt : Que la suite ne te déçoive pas je l'espère dans ce cas ! **

**Ano Nym : J'ai continué…Lentement, mais je l'ai fait ! Voilà la suite avec énormément de retard, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur ! **

**Adeline : Pardon, pardon ! Je ne comptais pas tant te faire attendre ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes…**

**Dramyre lovy : Merci Beaucoup, cela me fait très plaisir. **

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Là voilà ! **

**Atsune : Il va le savoir mais pas tout de suite…Que ce chapitre te fasse, je l'espère autant plaisir que les précédents ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Le Lord marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs, sa robe noire voletant élégamment autour de lui de même que de nombreuses mèches d'ébènes. Il traversait les couloirs, accordant à peine un regard au fidèle qui s'inclinait devant lui avant de disparaître.

Il s'arrêta alors devant le tableau représentant de son avis assez pauvrement la beauté du brun qu'il avait jadis connu…Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il se retournait face à la toile. Parcourant des yeux les traits tout en finesse et en douceur, tout simplement angélique. Oui…Connu…et aimé. Tant aimé…

Sa main se souleva pour passer sur la joue albâtre du portrait. Un sourire mélancolique fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait tout bas.

- Je cherche encore mon ange…Je cherche encore mais je trouverais. Il est hors de question, que je laisse une chose aussi bête que la mort nous séparés.

Il resta un instant à contempler le visage rêveur de son amant. Il représentait à lui seul un songe…Le plus beau des songes. Lord Voldemort avait fait peindre mille et un portraits, mille et une statue à l'honneur de son bien-aimé mais…Aucun ne lui rendait correctement honneur. Alors ils les avaient tous détruits, eux et les créateurs des œuvres. Il n'avait gardé celui-là que pour une seule raison. Les yeux de son ange y étaient parfaitement représentés…

- My Lord. Que faisons-nous ?

L'adonis brun se retourna vers son plus fidèle sujet, son plus fidèle ami… Il vit le regard impuissant que celui-ci lui jetait. Oui, il savait que Lucius souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire à sa douleur. Il n'était pas son bras droit, il était son ami, son seul ami. Son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un rictus avant qu'il ne dise :

- Cela me paraît évident Lucius…Nous attaquons…Poudlard.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se surprit à regarder ses amis d'une autre façon. Ne le reconnaissaient-ils pas ? N'avaient-ils pas compris ? Pourtant, dieu sait que ses yeux, eux, avaient changés depuis bien longtemps. Ni avaient-ils pas fait attention ? Trop occuper à roucouler. Il serra les poings : peut importe. Il allait prévenir Dumbledor et tout s'arrangerait…Ses amis auraient sûrement honte quand ils comprendraient qui il était.

- Je suis ici pour voir…

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il essaya de se la racler mais, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'étranglait d'une main invisible l'empêchant de prononcer la phrase qui il était sûr résoudrait tous ses problèmes.

- Je suis venu voir…

Même chose. Il leva une main tremblante vers sa gorge et constata qu'elle tremblait. Détournant le regard, il prit plusieurs inspirations. Ça ne servait à rien…Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il releva alors la tête, espérant que ses meilleurs amis aient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important mais…Ils restaient à le regarder avec un air de fascination presque extatique.

Avec un rictus et renonçant définitivement à parler, il tourna les talons, prêt à se rendre lui-même au bureau du directeur. Mais, à peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'il entendit un bruit d'abord imperceptible puis de plus en plus fort prendre place dans sa tête.

Des pas…Des pas d'homme. Mais la démarche, loin d'être lourde comme l'était la plupart de celle des hommes, était juste assez dosée pour claquer comme un fouet, calme, placide, et pourtant affreusement conquérante. Oui, la démarche d'un homme qui pénètre en territoire conquis.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais, cette démarche lui déclenchait il ne sait combien de frissons, et surtout faisait battre son cœur encore plus fort que les tambours pouvaient le faire à un festival. Il se rapprocha du mur qui était le plus près du dehors, collant son oreille contre la surface froide, juste pour entendre encore le son de cette démarche qui à elle seule déclenchait en lui plus de sensations qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti.

_Que fais-tu encore là ? _

Le survivant sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Encore cette voix…La même que dans ses rêves. Cette voix…Il la connaissait…Quand il avait parlé à ses amis, c'était cette voix qui avait retentit, qui était sortit de sa bouche, cette voix…Qui, il en était sûr n'était pas la sienne.

Fermant les yeux, il serra sa tête de chaque côté, le cœur battant alors que les pas qu'il entendait ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, se dirigeant vers l'établissement. Il sentit sa vision se faire trouble et même en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, rien n'y faisait, il était comme plongé dans un état second.

Il sentit son corps cogné contre le mur et les pas de Ron et Hermione se rapprocher de lui. Mais ces sons-là étaient flous, c'était comme s'il était à moitié immergé dans l'eau. La seule chose qu'il entendait distinctement, avec exactitude et précision, était les pas de cet homme. Ils se rapprochaient encore…

_Tu dois te dépêcher…_

Encore une fois, un élancement le prit à la tête alors que la voix intervenait. Il n'était sans doute pas habitué, et beaucoup trop fatigué…Il posa sa main droite sur le mur et passa la gauche sur son front. Sa fièvre était revenue…Se dépêcher ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il se dépêcher ? Il n'entendait même plus un centième des questions que lui posaient ses amis. Se concentrant et usant de toutes ses forces pour essayer de comprendre ce que la voix voulait lui dire.

_Il nous attends…_

Il ? Qui ça il ? Il ne connaissait pas de il. Qui est-ce qui l'attendait qui était ce il dont parlait la voix ? Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi il les attendait ? Qui était-il ?

_Notre bien-aimé…_

Bien-aimé ? Il les attendait ? Harry sentit ses jambes flagellées. Son bien-aimé…Et pourquoi ce nous ? Qui était nous ? Pourquoi notre ? Qui était cette voix ?

_Je suis toi. _

Et lui qui était-il ? Je suis toi ? Il était donc…Cette voix. Il regarda son corps…Il était Eïen Parks. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Les pas se rapprochaient, marchant maintenant à l'unisson avec son pauvre cœur. Eïen…Harry…Quel était le rapport entre ses deux personnes ? Et si finalement il n'était pas Harry ? Qu'il ne l'était plus ? Non, non, s'il n'était plus Harry, il ne pourrait même pas se poser la question.

_Il nous attends…_

Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Le bruit des pas étaient encore plus forts, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Encore et encore, il les entendaient, alors que les battements de son cœur, désordonnés, essayaient de se fixer désespérément sur eux. Comme si eux seuls comptaient…

Ron et Hermione étaient partis…Chercher le directeur pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Apparemment, une alerte avait été lancée sur toute l'école, vibrant à chacun des couloirs pour prévenir les plus jeunes qu'il leur fallait fuir. Mais il n'entendait rien. Ni les cris, ni les sorts fusant de chaque côté…Rien si ce n'est ces pas qu'il voulait désespérément plus proche de lui. Il les voulait plus proche…

- Parks !

Le Gryffindor leva des yeux vitreux vers le maître de potions qui s'approchait de lui. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever puis le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il remarqua alors les mains tremblantes, pressées sur les côtés de sa tête.

- Eïen…que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne suis pas Eïen…Je suis Harry, juste Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Je le suis ! finit par crier le brun au bord de l'hystérie.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Peut être que si je vous dit votre nom en entier vous comprendrez mieux ? Sachez que vous vous appelez, Eïen Harrison Parks.

Harrison…Comme Harrison James Potter. Le même nom…Et il partageait le même corps. Il voulait hurler. Hurler sa panique, hurler son incompréhension. Mais sa bouche restait hermétiquement clause alors que la voix répétait, douce et impatiente :

_Il nous attends…_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le seigneur des ténèbres avançait calmement vers l'établissement, de sa démarche coulante et cinglante, ses pas claquant avec ce quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait que définir de royal. Sa robe de sorcier d'un noir d'encre voletait autour de lui avec élégance alors qu'il s'avançait entre les rangs.

Dès que l'alerte d'une attaque de mangemorts à Poudlard avait sonné, des aurors avaient tout de suite rappliqués pour aider l'école et le ministère de la magie avait immédiatement été prévenu. Les élèves de six et de septième année étaient eux aussi venus se battre…Mais rien n'y faisait.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été préparés, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient ne serait-ce que pus penser que Lord Voldemort attaquerait le bâtiment au début de l'année et surtout en pleine journée.

Les cris retentissaient de toutes parts et alors une voix se détacha du carnage que le mage noir et ses troupes accomplissaient :

- Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais Tom…

Avec un rictus, l'éphèbe brun se retourna vers celui qui avait eu l'impudence de l'appeler par son prénom. Sans aucune surprise, il fit donc face à Albus Dumbledor qui le regardait, ses yeux pétillant se faisant de glace à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je l'ai toujours su Tom…J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas ce que tu renvoyais. Que tu n'étais pas l'élève parfait que tout le monde voyait en toi.

- Oui…Et comment vous êtes-vous sentit quand, vous retrouvant face à votre propre lâcheté et impuissance vous m'avez vu grimpé les échelons…Vous n'avez pas encore compris, vieux fou, vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Et il est temps que je crée celui qui me correspondra…

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Tom.

Le directeur se mit en position de combat, sortant sa baguette. Tom eut un rire puissant avant de lui aussi se mettre en position de combat. Et alors que le combat débutait entre eux deux, Albus vit que le brun avait…beaucoup plus de puissance qu'avant. Non seulement il avait réussit à retrouver son physique charmeur, mais en plus, sa puissance magique et mentale avait l'air d'avoir été décuplé pas mille.

Le vieil homme renforça sa prise sur sa baguette et continua à se battre, augmentant d'un niveau. Il n'osait pas regarder autour de lui, il n'osait même pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur les corps au sol, n'osait pas brancher ses oreilles sur les cris de désolations de rages, ou encore les rires des mangemorts.

La seule chose qu'il voyait était le sourire amusé de Tom alors que celui-ci s'amusait à changer de vitesse, de niveau, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était en dessous de lui. Tel un chat jouant cruellement avec sa proie, s'amusant de la voir même dans ses derniers retranchements essayer de lutter contre son sort.

Mais, tout d'un coup, son sourire disparu, faisant place à une mine incrédule. Il regardait un point au loin. Et le directeur entendit alors un murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres :

- Impossible…

Albus se tourna pour voir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Et alors, il sentit toutes couleurs quittés son visage en se retrouvant face à des yeux, des yeux si clairs, si beau, si angéliquement démoniaque…Qu'ils s'infiltraient partout en lui, provoquant la certitude implacable de mort si jamais il détournait le regard…Des yeux vert poison.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Profitant de son état de choque, Severus le tira derrière lui, se dirigeant vers le carnage provoquer par son maître, avançant d'une démarche rapide et pressée.

Harry, lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague sentait ses jambes bougées toutes seules vers la sortie. Comme diriger par quelqu'un d'autre. Non, lui, il ne voulait pas y aller. A cette pensée, les jambes frémir et hésitèrent un cours instant avant de reprendre leur marche avec détermination, comme guidé par une personne dont la volonté de sortir dépassait l'entendement.

_Dépêche-toi !_

Encore cette voix, sauf que cette fois, ayant perdue sa douceur, elle était pressante, implacable : c'était un ordre, ni plus, ni moins. Il serra les poings essayant encore de lutter contre son propre corps.

_Il nous attend…_

Encore cette phrase…Il ne savait pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que cette voix le disait, il savait que ce n'était que plus véridique et ne pouvait empêcher ses bonnes résolutions à résister à l'attraction, de flancher, très légèrement, mais de flancher quand même. Et il semblait que la voix, que son autre lui, l'avait très bien compris.

Et alors qu'ils étaient prêts de l'entrer, Harry les entendit enfin, les cris, les sorts, les rires…Et il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait dans la cour extérieure de Poudlard. Une attaque de mangemorts ! Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir, il n'avait même pas sa baguette. Sans sa baguette, il se ferait tuer à coup sûr.

Il regarda par la fenêtre tout en forçant ses jambes de ralentir. La marque des ténèbres…Pourtant, sa cicatrice, ne le brûlait pas…

_Ne t'inquiète pas…Il nous protégera. _

Le brun ne sus pourquoi, mais cette phrase étouffa toute la détermination qu'il éprouvait jusqu'à maintenant, et il s'abandonna totalement à cette force qui contrôlait son corps, qui avait l'air de tellement bien savoir ce qui serait bien pour lui, ce qui serait bien pour eux.

Peut être était-ce parce que…Pour une fois, pour la première fois, on lui apprenait que quelqu'un serait là pour prendre soin de lui, que ce ne serait plus à lui de prendre soin des autres, que ce ne serait pas à lui de protéger les autres, qu'on le protégerait lui pour une fois.

Était-ce mal de penser comme ça ? Était-il à blâmer ? Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de mal. Quel était le mal à vouloir que pour une fois, que pour une fois, on prenne soin de lui ? Il laissa alors le maître de potions le conduire dehors. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour s'accommodés à la lumière puis s'ouvrir pour faire face à l'image de désolation devant lui.

Quel carnage…Tout…Tout portait la teinte rouge écarlate. Il laissa son regard errer un peu partout et alors il entendit une voix, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, une voix qui résonna en lui comme l'avaient fait ses pas quand il était à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Impossible…

Il releva la tête et croisa alors, des yeux à la teinte encore plus écarlate que celle qui recouvrait le sol et les cadavres. Des yeux rouge carmin, fascinant, qui firent s'accélérer son cœur aussi bien de peur que de…De quoi ? Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Qu'était-ce ?...Il avait l'impression que son cœur…allait exploser.

Un sort mal diriger fusa droit vers lui, et le coupa, faisant une profonde entaille dans sa cuisse. Il sentit ses ailes frémir, prêtes à se refermer sur lui au moindre autre choque. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et le maître de potions l'aida à se maintenir sur ses jambes.

Son pantalon était foutu…fut sa seule pensée sur le moment. Il perdait beaucoup de sang…Vint juste après. Et…Il était incroyablement fatigué suivit les deux précédente de près. Il entendit un cri de rage et le carnage reprit de plus belle. Les yeux, les si beaux yeux écarlates…étaient furieux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi…Il était si fatigué.

_Vas-y…Nous pouvons tombé…Il nous rattrapera à coup sûr. _

Et écoutant une fois de plus cette voix douce il se laissa tomber. Entendant juste un cri :

- EÏEN !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le Lord était plus que déterminé, plus que brûlant de colère. Il voulait terminer ça maintenant. Maintenant pour enfin le rejoindre, oui, pour enfin le rejoindre, lui. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps, il avait tant désespéré, tant espéré. Il l'avait tant aimé…Il l'aimait encore tant.

Il envoya un regard à Severus pour lui dire de l'emmener à l'abri.

_Tom…Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà promis ? Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà répété encore et encore ? Je t'appartiendrais pour l'éternité…et encore au-delà. Je suis à toi, depuis toujours, et je le resterais, toujours. Même si je venais à mourir, je te retrouverais, et je reprendrais ma place, je serais à tes côtés, j'envahirais une fois de plus ton souffle, ton cœur et ton esprit comme les miens t'appartienne et t'appartiendront…Toujours. _

Il ne lui avait pas mentit, il ne lui avait jamais mentit. Son ange…Son ange avait tenu sa promesse. Il ne laisserait plus jamais une telle chose se produire, il ne le laisserait plus jamais le quitter. Jamais…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Mangemorts…appela Tom, sa voix renforcer à l'aide d'un sonorus, Poudlard…Est maintenant sous notre total contrôle.

Les cris de joie et les louanges à leur maître éclatèrent bientôt. Mais Tom n'en avait que faire, il se dirigea vers l'établissement et y pénétra au pas de course.

Il vit alors dans un couloir, Eïen, étaler sur Severus alors que celui-ci finissait de lui bander la cuisse qui avait été touché par le sort. La créature de rêve ne portait donc plus qu'une tunique blanche avec des abracadabresques vertes zigzagant dessus, faisant ressortir ses yeux qui étaient pour l'instant fermer.

La tunique lui arrivait avec peine à mi-cuisse, montrant les jambes d'une longueur et d'une finesse à faire baver n'importe qui, et d'une blancheur crémeuse de soie à damner le plus pieux des saints.

Pas de doute, c'était son Eïen. Il reconnaîtrait entre mille la beauté destructrice et dévastatrice de son amant. Il s'approcha et dit :

- C'était ça…La chose qui me plairait à un point inimaginable ?

- Oui.

Le Lord se pencha et prit le Néphilim dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse tout en faisant attention à ce que les ailes ne soient pas dans une position inconfortable. Il regardait le visage enchanteur avidement, s'imprégnant encore une fois de chacun de ses traits, de chacune de ses expressions dans l'inconscience.

- Comment ? questionna-t-il d'une voix étranglé.

Le maître de potions se releva et dit sincèrement :

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai retrouvé et ai décidé de l'amener dans mes appartements pour ne pas que sa présence soit remarqué par le vieux fou.

- Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait Severus…Absolument tout ce qu'il fallait. Tu l'examinera dès que nous seront rentrés et me dira s'il a un quelconque problème physique ou mental…Je ne sais comment te remercier.

Snape s'accorda un rictus amusé et s'inclina en disant :

- Mais je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir maître…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les paupières d'Harry se soulevèrent doucement pour montrer des pupilles d'un vert aussi surprenant qu'envoûtant. Ce n'était pas comme chaque matin…D'habitude, la lumière du soleil le gênait mais là…Il se redressa sur son lit, grimaçant sous l'effort, et fit attention à dépêtrer avec le plus grand calme et la plus grande prévenance ses ailes des draps.

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre et comprit alors pourquoi la lumière ne le gênait pas…C'était le crépuscule. Il balaya la salle du regard une première fois, d'un œil indifférent, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas dans les appartements de son professeur, et certainement pas dans le dortoir de Gryffindor mais ça, il ne s'y attendait pas trop, il avait cessé de rêver il y a bien longtemps.

Il déglutit en voyant la chambre…C'était une chambre de roi. Non, d'empereur. Il se redressa et se laissa tomber en arrière et rencontra une quantité de coussins qui devrait être considéré comme illégal. Il regarda alors les murs de couleurs émeraude et ébène surmonté par des abracadabresques d'or blanc et d'argent.

L'horloge et les canapés de styles romains ou encore de la renaissance. Tout brillait d'un luxe à la fois opulent et raffiné. Il baissa les yeux sur lequel il était installé et il les sentit s'écarquillés sous le choque. Merlin…Mais…La famille Weasley au complet pourrait tenir dans ce lit !

Le Gryffindor caressa les draps de soie et de satins de couleur vert ou d'un blanc éclatant. Il déglutit difficilement, où est-ce qu'il avait encore atterrit.

- Est-ce que ça vous plaît, Eïen ?

Le brun releva la tête à toute vitesse pour faire face à son ex-professeur de potions.

- Professeur Snape ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai jamais été le professeur d'Eïen, soit, je n'ai jamais été le votre non plus.

S'exhortant au calme, le brun prit une profonde inspiration et dit le plus calmement qu'il le put :

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez vous.

- Chez moi ?

- Tout a fait. Plus précisément, dans votre chambre à vous et au Lord.

- Lord…fit Harry pensivement.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pourtant pas oublier aussi facilement. Quelque chose de fondamental…Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Il restait bloqué.

- Et vous pro…Snape, que faites-vous ici ?

- Eïen m'appelait Severus.

Le Néphilim lança un regard incrédule au maître de potions. Il ne voulait quand même pas…Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'allait quand même pas appeler Snape par son prénom. C'était…C'était contre les règles du mépris et de la haine qui les unissaient.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il blaguait mais devant le regard implacable de la terreur des cachots, il ne put que s'incliner, bien qu'avec beaucoup de mal.

- Se…Se…Se…Severus, réussit-il à prononcer.

- Bien…Je suis ici pour vous examinez.

- M'examinez ?

- Ou tout du moins faire croire au Lord que je vous ai examiné. Je connais déjà vos symptômes, il faudra juste les édulcorés un peu. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry hésita. Pouvait-il vraiment confier son état à celui qu'il considérait être son ennemi numéro un après Voldemort ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pensivement, essayant de retracer ce qu'il ressentait :

- Pas très bien, finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres.

- Pas très bien n'est pas une réponse qui pourra vraiment m'aider, Parks.

- Je suis épuisé…ma tête est un champs de bataille, et…J'ai l'impression qu'on a passé un rouleau compresseur sur mes jambes. C'est…Comme du plomb.

- Je vois…Vous vous êtes bien trop surmener.

- Surmener ?

- N'oubliez pas que vous vous êtes transformé il y a seulement deux jours. Et pourtant, hier, vous avez tirés et forcez vos muscles à peine remis en marchant et peut être même courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il faudra faire des efforts, ses comme si votre corps sortait d'un comas qui avait duré des années. Il faut une certaine rééducation.

- Ça va prendre du temps ?

- Non, une ou deux semaines. Mais en attendant il faut éviter le moindre effort physique.

La beauté brune hocha la tête puis changea de position, s'asseyant sur ses talons. Tiens…ou était passé son pantalon ? Il soupira, mais comment faisait-il son compte lui ? Il vit Severus tendre l'oreille puis transplaner avant qu'il n'ait pu poser d'autres questions.

Harry pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, se concentrant sur l'horloge style renaissance qui était appuyé contre un mur. Il était déjà Dix-neuf heures…Combien de temps avait-il dormis ? Il s'apprêtait à se recoucher quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre.

Tout de suite alerte, il se concentra sur eux tout en sentant ses ailes se déployer, prêtes à intervenir pour protéger leur possesseur. Ses pas…Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il les reconnaissait. La démarche était la même, par contre, plus pressée, plus rapides…

Son cœur s'accéléra et il ne sait pourquoi mais sentit ses mains devenir moite alors qu'il déglutissait une fois de plus. Quel était ce sentiment d'appréhension mêler à…A quoi ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà ressentit ce sentiment un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais…Il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'identifier. Qu'était-ce ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. L'homme était devant la porte…Son cœur, lui faisait si mal. Et sa cicatrice, sa cicatrice chauffait, mais, contrairement aux autres fois, il trouvait ça très agréable. Une douce chaleur…Si douce…Si…entêtante…Il se racla légèrement la gorge, entortillant ses doigts, le regard fixer sur la poignée.

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…_

Encore…Qu'en savait-il d'abord ? Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas avoir peur ? Il n'avait jamais été en sécurité nul part. Toujours condamné à se battre pour sa survie, pour la survie d'autres personnes. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur alors qu'il avait vécu dans ce sentiment toute sa vie ?

Il ne connaissait pas…Le soulagement…Le bonheur…Il ne connaissait que l'appréhension de décevoir ce qui avait toujours compté sur lui et ce, depuis qu'il était né. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir un tel poids sur les épaules ? Il n'en voulait plus. Le regard fixer sur la poignée, attendant, il avait peur. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce sentiment qui lui tordait le cœur et les entrailles, de ce sentiment qui balayait tout sur son passage.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur ? Il ne connaissait que ça de toute manière.

_Tu n'as pas avoir peur…Il ne laissera jamais rien nous atteindre…oublie la peur. _

Oublier ? Oublier la peur ? Mais…Mais toute sa vie n'était que peur.

_Alors oublie ta vie. _

Comment pouvait-on oublier sa vie ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Pourtant…Cette proposition…était si tentante. Oublier sa vie, oublier les espoirs que les gens avaient mis en lui, oublier d'être ce qu'il devait être, ce que les gens voulaient qu'il soit…Pour enfin être lui. Enfin être juste Harrison…

_Nous sommes Harrison. _

C'était si tentant…Pouvait-il vraiment ? En avait-il le droit ? Lui était-ce permis, d'enfin oublier la peur ? D'enfin être lui. Pourquoi pas…Après tout, il voulait oublier. Et s'il essayait ? Il pouvait bien essayer, non ?

_Oui…Tu as juste à te rappeler de lui. Il n'y a que lui qui compte. _

Lui…Où était-il déjà ? Allait-il arriver ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la poignée de la porte s'actionner lentement. Son cœur…n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, aussi fort. Mais…Ce n'était pas de la peur. Ce n'était plus de la peur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors…Lentement, sûrement. Et il vit alors, des yeux…De si beaux yeux. Des yeux qui le regardait avec…tant de choses à l'intérieur. Mais ces yeux, il les connaissait. Il se sentit reculer légèrement. Il se rappelait maintenant. La chose qu'il avait oublier…

_**À quinze ans, Eïen a rencontré Lord Voldemort. Il en ait tombé amoureux.**_

_**Vous êtes Eïen Harrison Parks. **_

Par Merlin…Le Lord s'approchait calmement de son amant, les yeux brillant de tendresse.

_Le voilà…_

Le voilà ?

_Notre bien-aimé…Tom. _

Ho merde !

**A SUIVRE…**

**Et voilà, et voilà ! Ça vous a-t-il plus ? **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	6. Etre Eïen Harrison Parks

**POSSEDER : **

**CHAPITRE V : **

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**Le chapitre V de Posséder est enfin là ! Quoi que, je trouve que je me suis vachement amélioré en ce qui concerne mes délais U_U ! Bon, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, sinon plus, que les autres…**

**Pairing : Vo****ldemort (Tom Jedusor) X Harry (Eïen Parks)**

**Raiting : M **

**Disclamer: Ha ouais ! J'avais oublié que l'on devait faire des trucs comme ça ! Autant pour moi…Enfin, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le personnage d'Eïen Parks, l'histoire, et plus tard celui de Dorian…Oups ! J'en ai trop dit ! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Akane keiko : J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé l'attente trop longue ! Et bien évidement, que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. **

**Musme : Je t'en remercies grandement, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Et oui…La fin m'est venue en tête d'un coup et je la trouvais aussi particulièrement à propos XD !**

**Tania-sama : HAHA ! Une fan…J'aime, j'adore ! Voilà la suite pour te contenter…**

**Okawa : Hé bien merci…Entendre que ma fanfiction est à couper le souffle…Wow ! Ca me fait très plaisir. **

**Anonyme : XD ! Oui, Harry fait les choses tout en finesse…Mais il faut voir que ça ne pouvait être autre chose, il est effectivement…Dans la merde ! **

**Lunia55 : Voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant ! **

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Merci Beaucoup !**

**Elo-didie : Je t'en remercie, et espère que tu continueras à apprécier mon travail ! **

**Lily Halloween : XP ! Oui, il est bien dans la merde Harry ! **

**Atsune : Merci ! **

**Clair Obscur : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et sache que je m'arrangerais quand même pour que vous n'ayez plus à attendre aussi longtemps ! **

**Stormtrooper2 : Ton souhait va peut être exaucé…**

**Ano Nym : J'ai continué…et voilà ! **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Harry regarda le Lord approcher, ses yeux écarquillés d'ahurissement et ses ailes frémissant dans son dos. Elles se replièrent en arrière comme craintives d'un futur contact alors que l'homme s'approchait doucement du lit. Le Gryffindor s'apprêtait à reculer quand la voix reprit, toujours aussi douce et entêtante.

_Oublie… Nous sommes Eïen Harrison Parks._

Il stoppa tout mouvement. C'est vrai…Il ne risquait rien. Il ne risquait rien parce qu'il…N'était plus comme avant. Voldemort s'assit sur le bord du lit, contemplant la créature de rêve qui assise sur ses talons attendait un mouvement de sa part. Il eut un sourire et tendit la main vers son amant.

Le doute brillant dans ses yeux, le possédé attendait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Soudain, il sentit une main, douce, légèrement rugueuse, chaude, se poser sur sa joue, emportant par la même occasion des mèches d'ébènes avec elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous la sensation et sa respiration ralentit, toute peur s'envolant.

Il avait l'impression que l'on créait doucement un brouillard dans sa tête, et la seule chose qui ressortait de ce brouillard était ses yeux…Ses si beaux yeux écarlates. Il aimait ses yeux…Il en était sûr. Il rouvrit doucement ses prunelles vert poison. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry voulut entamer la conversation et dit d'une voix incertaine :

- Tom…

- Chut…susurra celui-ci de sa voix grave et charmeuse. Laisse-moi t'observer encore, mon ange…

La respiration du Néphilim se coupa alors qu'il se résignait avec une facilité déconcertante. La main de Tom quitta son visage pour descendre dans sa nuque qu'il caressa avec une volupté qui lui enserra la gorge. Le membre passa ensuite sur les ailes d'un blanc immaculé alors qu'un sourire en coin flirtait sur les lèvres attirantes de son vis-à-vis.

Il sentit ses cuisses se serrées l'une contre l'autre et se frotter doucement, une habitude qu'il avait quand il était gêné. En rencontrant sa peau, il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de pantalon et son regard se baissa vers son bandage. Le Lord suivit son regard et sa main qui caressait maintenant ses cheveux se crispa.

- Souffres-tu ?

Harry releva la tête pour voir le regard plein de colère contenu de son compagnon. Il secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite puis sous le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis, il avoua sur le bout des lèvres.

- C'est un peu engourdi.

- Bien…Ça n'arrivera plus.

- Tom…

- Plus jamais.

Il sentit la main attraper son menton et le regard rouge carmin plongé dans le sien alors que la voix du Lord s'éleva une fois de plus.

- Ça n'arrivera plus Eïen.

Son regard s'adoucit ensuite comme par magie et il murmura :

- C'est une promesse.

Harry hocha la tête en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Etait-ce mal ? D'éprouver ça…Etait-ce mal, d'être si heureux que quelqu'un promette de prendre ainsi soin de lui ? Personne n'avait jamais agit comme ça avec lui. Que ce soit sa famille…Ses amis ne s'en préoccupaient eux-mêmes pas autant de lui…Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un agisse ainsi, le traitant comme s'il était fait dans le matériau le plus précieux existant.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux sous la nouvelle caresse à son coup et se sentit frissonner imperceptiblement. Soudain alors qu'il profitait de l'instant avec un plaisir non fin, il sentit le pouce venir doucement caresser ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux se rouvrirent immédiatement et il vit le visage du seigneur des ténèbres…très proche. Très, très proche. Trop proche.

Le Gryffindor l'étudia un instant, les traits réguliers, masculins et parfaits, fait pour charmer, les yeux rouges carmin, les cheveux noirs mi-longs encadrant son visage. Il avait à faire à Tom Jedusor, plus beau que jamais et…très proche de lui. Vraiment proche. Tellement, qu'il en sentait le souffle chaud contre sa joue, qu'il décelait de nouvelles nuances dans les yeux d'un rouge sombre…Tellement, qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclaté.

Tom se rapprocha un peu plus, ne laissant que quelques millimètres séparant les deux bouches. Et alors une pensée traversa Harry : il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Enfin, si, mais le baiser mouillé échanger avec Cho Chang en quatrième année ou encore les quelques smacks avec Ginny ne lui avaient apportés pour seule certitude le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les filles.

_Laisse toi faire…Calme toi…Et laisse toi guider. _

Encore une fois, il fit ce que lui conseillais la voix. Fermant les yeux, il attendit que les lèvres de Tom rencontrent les siennes, allant même jusqu'à offrir sa bouche. Quand il sentit la bouche de Tom recouvrant la sienne, une explosion de sensations se fit en lui. C'était…Paradisiaque.

C'était comme si tout ce temps, tout ce temps où il n'était pas en contact direct avec Tom, il était mort. Et là, doucement, en l'embrassant ainsi, le brun insufflait la vie dans chaque partie de son corps, dans chaque recoins de son cerveau. Ses mains s'enfouirent d'elles-mêmes dans les mèches d'ébènes de Tom, demandant plus.

Harry sentit des bras puissant encercler sa taille et il ne se dit qu'une seule chose « il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien ». Il avait l'impression que, à l'intérieur de cette étreinte, dans les bras du Lord, ainsi, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'il était plus en sécurité que dans n'importe quel endroit au monde.

Pourtant…Il y a à peine une semaine…N'était-il pas destiné à tuer Voldemort parce que celui-ci voulait faire un monde de ténèbre et de chaos ? Etait-ce donc mal ? Si mal ? Qu'il n'est en aucun cas l'envie de se soustraire à cette étreinte ? Pire encore, qu'il veille y rester pour l'éternité ?

_Ce serait mal, effectivement, si nous étions Harrison Potter…_

Le baiser se stoppa quelques microsecondes avant que leurs lèvres ne finissent par se retrouver, s'encrant harmonieusement, amoureusement, telle deux pièces d'un des plus beau puzzle. Le possédé resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Tom. Oui, se serait sûrement mal…S'il voulait redevenir Harrison Potter.

Le brun sourit dans le baiser et colla son corps contre celui du Lord. Non…être Eïen Harrison Parks…était tellement meilleur.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- Hum, hum.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, et se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre. Harry se sentit sur le point de péter un câble en voyant à la porte le professeur Snape le regarder d'un air affable. Il s'inclina profondément avant de dire :

- My Lord, Your Heighness.

Le Gryffindor avisa un instant le regard brillant de son ancien professeur et regarda un instant la position dans laquelle il était. Il est vrai qu'elle était, sans aucune équivoque. Installé à califourchon sur les genoux de Tom, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux tandis que les bras de Tom enserraient sa taille et qu'une d'entre elles…était bien trop bas.

Il voulut se relever mais l'étreinte de fer qu'exerçait son compagnon sur lui l'en empêcha.

_De toute manière…Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions envie de partir…N'est-ce pas ? _

Il se sentit rougir alors qu'un rire entêtant résonnait dans sa tête.

- J'espère que tu es venu pour une bonne raison Severus, car sinon, ta présence en ces lieux pourrait me contraindre à m'énerver.

- Je suis venu car j'ai fait un diagnostic de l'état de santé de son excellence Eïen.

Son excellence ?

_Bien sûr. _

Il sentit le doute l'envahir et se resserra contre Tom. Soudain il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et essaya de se reculer, mais peine perdue. Le Lord avait l'air de s'être habitué à cette proximité.

Il n'a aucune séquelle mentale à proprement parler. Certains petits souvenirs comme où son ranger ces vêtements ou autres ont été perdus, mais reviendront avec le temps. Sinon, physiquement, il a une énorme fatigue et doit réapprendre certaines bases. Par exemple, ce n'est pas qu'il ne peu plus ou ne sait plus rétracter ses ailes mais juste que son corps n'y est plus habitué. Il devra donc se reposer le plus possible pendant environ une semaine et ne fatiguer aucun de ses muscles…

- Ce qui veut dire ? intervint Tom.

- Qu'il ne pourra, du moins pendant un moment, remplir ses devoirs conjugaux.

- Et pendant un moment veut dire ?

Ha non ! Pour ce genre de choses il lui fallait se préparer psychologiquement. Il lança un regard suppliant au maître de potions qui eut un sourire sardonique et ne le quittant pas des yeux, faisant semblant de l'examiner du regard il susurra, mauvais :

- Je suppose que pour cela…Deux à trois jours suffira.

Ho le…Chien !

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Harry était allongé dans l'énorme lui royale, regardant le plafond. Trois jours…Il avait trois jours pour se préparer à perdre sa virginité.

_Techniquement parlant…Nous l'avons déjà perdu. _

Pas dans ce corps là ! Il ferma les yeux et soupira fortement. Regardant ensuite l'horloge qui trônait contre le mur, prêt d'une fenêtre immense. Tom était partit à une réunion et on viendrait le chercher pour le dîner. Donc il avait jusqu'au dîner pour réfléchir avant de devoir de nouveau faire face.

Il sortit du lit, toujours émerveillé par les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait avec ce corps. Il s'assit sur le lit, dégageant se longues jambes et les balança d'avant en arrière à la manière d'un enfant. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette beauté étourdissante qu'avait le corps d'Eïen.

_Notre corps. _

Harry eut un sourire avant de se rattraper mentalement. Leur corps. Il se leva du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Posant ses mains sur la surface froide. Il regardait le dehors qui se recouvrait peu à peu du voile sombre de la nuit. Les jardins en dessous du manoir étaient sublimes. Chez lui…

Non, finalement, il remerciait d'avoir cette petite heure de solitude. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir au calme à ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'y avait plus aucune marche arrière possible. Il ne lui restait plus rien d'Harry Potter. Il n'était plus Harry Potter…Peut être même qu'effectivement, il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre la fenêtre. Merlin…Dans quoi était-il embarqué ? Il finit par tourner le dos au paysage, se laissant glisser le long du mur, finissant en position fœtale, la tête contre les genoux. Il était…Le compagnon de Tom Jedusor, de Lord Voldemort…Il était Eïen Harrison Parks…Il était un Néphilim…Il était immortel.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains il essaya de réguler de nouveau sa respiration. Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dégoûté par les baisers ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi avait-il tant envie d'oublier, de finalement tout oublier du passé pour enfin, enfin, vivre ?

_Parce que notre place est ici. Parce que c'est notre univers…Parce que Tom est notre univers…Notre si précieux…Si précieux…Notre monde. Parce qu'on a été utilisé comme une arme, parce que les gens se servaient de nous, nous modelant à coup de « je t'aime », se servant égoïstement de nos capacités, se fichant de ce que nous pouvions ressentir. Parce qu'avant nous n'avions pas le droit de nous reposer sur quelqu'un sans que celui-ci veuille user de nous dans son propre intérêt. Parce que nous n'avions pas le droit d'être faible, pas le droit d'avoir mal, pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit d'aimer…Juste d'endurer, de souffrir en silence, et ce, pour tous, sauf nous. _

Harry releva la tête ayant écouter attentivement…Tous…Tous autant qu'ils sont, se servaient de lui depuis le début, Dumbledor…Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le sortir de l'enfer qu'il vivait chez les Dursley, jamais rien fait pour lui éviter les coups, les erreurs, il était le sauveur et pourtant il n'avait le droit de ne rien si ce n'est que d'obéir et ensuite d'être blâmer pour tout et par tous à la moindre erreur.

Il les détestait…Ils ne le comprenaient pas. Ils se servaient de lui. Ils les détestaient !

_Oui…Oui…Détestons-les, Haïssons-les, ils ne nous comprennent pas. On trouvera des gens qui nous comprendrons ici. Ici, c'est là qu'est notre place. _

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer l'affirmation d'Eïen et finit doucement, tout doucement par s'endormir.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «_

- Eïen, Eïen, réveillez-vous !

La beauté brune sentit doucement ses yeux papillonnés alors qu'il baillait, une main couvrant élégamment sa bouche. Sortant des limbes du sommeil, il avisa le visage au dessus du sien qui le regardait avec respect et révérence et ne mit pas longtemps avant de le reconnaître.

- Lucius Malfoy ?

- Vous me reconnaissez, mon seigneur ? J'en suis incroyablement heureux, pourtant j'étais si jeune quand j'ai fait votre rencontre pour la première fois.

_Je m'en souviens…Nous adorions l'adorable petit Lucius. _

Harry eut un sourire et répéta :

- Je me souviens de toi, tu étais adorable étant enfant.

- Je vous en remercie.

Le mangemort s'inclina promptement et l'aida à se relever avec attention et calme. Le Gryffindor s'étira et le blond lui tendit doucement des étoffes d'un vert riche et sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un de vos anciens vêtements, Le Lord adorait, et je suppose que cela n'a pas changé, vous voir dans ce genre de tenue.

Le brun lui fit un sourire pour le remercier et les traits de Lucius s'illuminèrent de joie. Il était si facile d'oublier qu'il avait voulut le tuer quand il agissait ainsi avec lui…

_Qu'il avait voulut tuer Harrison Potter…Il n'a jamais voulut nous porter atteinte. Si tu veux, tu peux même te dire qu'il a voulut accélérer le processus et faire revenir le nous complet au plus vite car il sentait que tu t'écartais du droit chemin. _

Il émit un léger rire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'étouffer. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de rire tout seul sinon on allait le prendre pour un fou.

_Pire, pour Bellatrix Lestrange._

Là, il s'enferma vite fait, bien fait dans la pièce pour laisser libre court à son hilarité. Etre lui était tellement mieux.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un dressing. Il esquissa une légère moue avant de marcher en travers de la pièce pour regarder les merveilleuses étoffes reposant sur des cintres. Il s'y approcha et les regarda de plus près. Ses yeux aiguisés devinèrent tout de suite ce qui clochait. Elles n'étaient pas à la taille de Tom…Serait-ce…Les siennes ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais, cela faisait maintenant plus de cinquante deux ans qu'Eïen Parks était déclaré comme mort ? Il sentit quelque chose le réchauffer de l'intérieur alors que son regard se faisait tendre. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il passait entre les rangs tout en caressant une à une les riches soieries et autre.

- Votre excellence ? Appela la voix de Lucius. Avez-vous un problème ?

- Je vais bien, Lucius, ne t'en inquiète, répondit-il avec une aisance qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il déplia ensuite la lourde tenue que le mangemort lui avait donnée et la regarda de plus près, impatient de savoir dans quoi Tom aimait tant le voir. Qu'est-ce que… ? Il soupira et décida de l'enfiler malgré tout. Harry enleva calmement le haut qu'il portait et laissa tomber la tenue sur lui.

Il se plaça ensuite devant un immense miroir à pieds et s'observa. La première chose qu'il put faire fut de rougir. Il se racla la gorge puis se donnant une petite claque pour faire disparaître les rougeurs, s'étudia pensivement dans le miroir. Le vêtement ressemblait par certaines caractéristiques à un kimono.

Dans les tons vert sombre et noir, il avait un décolleté échancré qui montrait le début de son torse à la pâleur de neige mais qui était efficacement arrêté par l'énorme ceinture noir d'où pendait plusieurs chaînes avec attachés des larmes d'émeraude. Ensuite, la suite de l'étoffe s'évasait à mi-cuisse montrant les longues jambes fines à l'aspect crémeux, et à la douceur de soie. Il tourna sur lui-même et vit que les pans de l'étoffe lui arrivant aux pieds s'écartaient savamment et gracieusement.

Il portait vraiment ça ?

_Bien sûr, intervint la voix sur le ton de l'évidence. _

Il soupira avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à son reflet qui lui lança un coup d'œil espiègle et enjôleur. Ce n'était pas le genre de tenue que porterait Harrison James Potter mais…Il était Eïen Harrison Parks, non ? Un sourire tout aussi espiègle vint s'accordait à ce regard qui, il était sûr maintenant…Lui appartenait plus que n'importe quel autre.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Ils étaient tous deux devant d'immenses portes qu'Harry regardait calmement. C'était maintenant, maintenant qu'il scellait sa nouvelle vie. Il serra les poings et fit signe à Lucius que les portes pouvaient s'ouvrir. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand elles s'ouvrirent lentement et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il balaya rapidement les personnes attablées du regard. Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Théodore Nott senior, Zabinni, Boot, Rosier…Seulement les plus fidèles mangemorts étaient à cette table. Il s'avança calmement vers Tom qui l'observait avec un sourire charmeur. La beauté brune regarda à droite et à gauche du trône du Lord mais ne vit aucun siège. Où devait-il s'asseoir ?

_Sur lui, bien évidement. _

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa marche, la bouche entrouverte. Pardon ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il devait s'asseoir où ça ? Devant tout ce monde ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

_Nous aimons tant les contacts avec notre Tom…_

Ho non ! Ne lui dites pas qu'autrefois il n'était qu'une espèce de pervers ?

- Eïen, il y a un problème ? demanda doucement Lucius derrière lui.

Il tourna gracieusement la tête vers le blond et abaissant gracieusement ses paupières il murmura :

- Je vais bien.

Sa voix n'avait pas cillé une seule fois, n'avait montré aucun signe d'hésitation ou autre. Décidément, il était doué pour le mensonge.

_C'est un de nos nombreux dons, effectivement. _

Il prit une légère inspiration puis continua à avancer vers Tom qui ouvrit un bras pour s'accueillir. Harry s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait décidé, c'était sa décision, il le voulait. Il voulait appartenir à cette homme…Pour toujours disait-on ? Il avait bien envie d'essayer.

Arriver à ces côtés, il se concentra pour que ses ailes partent en arrières, ne gênant pas dans l'étreinte. Il avait remarqué que depuis qu'il s'entendait mieux avec…Lui-même, il avait remarqué qu'il contrôlait bien mieux leurs mouvements. Il se sentait bien, si bien sur les genoux de Tom. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne frôle doucement, tout doucement ses lèvres des siennes, de la même manière qu'une simple caresse, il se recula ensuite et dit :

- Je vous présente Eïen Harrison Parks, mon compagnon d'âme.

Tout le monde le regardait yeux écarquillés et Harry remarqua que certaine personne avec l'admiration, la révérence et le respect qui habitait leur regard avait une lueur qu'il décelait facilement et qui faisait qu'il comprit qu'il les connaissait. Il n'y en avait que deux, Théodore Nott senior et Fenrir Greyback.

_Je me rappelle d'eux Théodore était tout timide avec moi, au lieu de prier Morgane, c'était moi qu'il priait…Et Fenrir a tant grandit…Est-il devenu l'alpha de tous loup-garou ? _

- Fenrir, commença-t-il doucement, es-tu devenu l'alpha de tous loup-garou ?

- Je le suis, dit-il avec une révérence. Et c'est grâce à vous, sans votre soutien, je n'y serais pas arrivé.

Avait-il vraiment un monstre sanguinaire devant lui ? L'observant méticuleusement il passa du respect dans ses yeux, au léger sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres. A plus de cinquante ans et ayant pourtant le physique de trente, ses longs cheveux argents, ses yeux d'or et ses traits affirmés et réguliers, il était devenu un très bel homme.

Le possédé laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il se mettait à parler de Greyback comme on parlerait du fils d'un de ses amis qui a grandit trop vite.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir put t'aider et très fier de ce que tu es devenu. Je suis aussi heureux de te revoir, Théodore rajouta-t-il avec un sourire à son attention.

Les mangemorts étaient conquis par cette créature de rêve au physique et à la voix aussi enchanteurs que la plus belle chose existant, et aussi étourdissant que l'opium. Quand à Fenrir, il se rengorgeait des compliments que la beauté brune lui avait fait, de même que Théodore assit près de Lucius.

- Impossible !

La voix qui venait de s'élever était celle de Bellatrix Black, qui, elle, n'avait définitivement pas l'air heureuse de voir être de retour Eïen Parks. Harry plissa les yeux devant l'ignoble femme avait faillit tué Sirius. Il sentait que peu à peu il s'énervait. Mais toujours aussi hystérique Bellatrix s'était levé de sa chaise et vociférait :

- Votre ancien compagnon est mort mon seigneur ! Les morts ne ressortent jamais de leurs tombes ! Eïen est mort ! Mort !

Les yeux du Lord passèrent en d'un seul coup au rouge sang et tous les verres présents sur la table explosèrent. Sentant son compagnon s'énerver Harry posa une main sur son bras et se leva calmement, les pans de ses lourdes étoffes le suivant superbement alors qu'il s'avançait vers la brune. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et mit tout le mépris et la condescendance qu'il le put dans son regard.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça donnait mais, connaissant ses yeux de poison envoûtant pour s'être émerveillé devant et voyant Bellatrix pâlir dangereusement, il put comprendre que c'était du plus bel effet. Il parla alors d'une voix glaciale et incroyablement tranquille :

- Et…puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Non, si je dis ça c'est juste parce que vous venez d'interrompre la tablé pour hurler tel une vulgaire moldue dans un bordel. Dois-je vous rappelez où vous êtes et en présence de qui ? Ou est-ce qu'en faisant un effort pour épargner à votre vénérable mère celui de se retourner dans sa tombe vous allez essayer de vous tenir comme une Black ? Maintenant je ne suis pas venu ici pour voir des horreurs alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir baisser les yeux devant moi. Et comme vous le dites, finit-il d'une voix légèrement plus cinglante, les morts ne reviennes jamais, je ne saurais donc trop vous conseillez de faire attention à votre conduite.

Le silence qui régna ensuite était à couper au couteau. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit sur un ton badin :

- Je vous saurais grès de vous asseoir, restez ainsi debout…C'est inconvenant.

Et alors qu'il disait ses paroles la chaise de Bellatrix vint lui faucher les genoux et elle termina assise. Satisfait, Harry repartit sur les genoux de Tom qui avait un sourire ravi. Mais ayant oublié quelque chose la beauté brune reprit :

- Ho…Severus. Je suis en train de totalement me remettre et comme vous le voyez je m'adapte extrêmement bien. _**Nous **_nous passerons donc de vos services très bientôt.

Il vit avec jubilation le professeur Snape le regarder avec colère et impuissance contenue. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Tom…

Il n'y a pas de doute…Etre Eïen Harrison Parks, était bien meilleur.

_A SUIVRE…_

**SONDAGE : **

**Je tiens à vous dire que j'écris pour moi-même deux autres fanfictions sur les couples de Lucius Harry et de Aragorn Legolas dans Lord of the ring ! Si l'une d'entre elles vous intéresse ou les deux, dites le moi par reviews et j'enverrais le prologue et le premier chapitre de chacune d'elles dès demain ! **

**Lucius X Harry : Bloody, Beauty, Blacky : Se rendre vingt et un ans en arrière pour sauver Sirius Black ? Ok, c'est prévu. Devenir un Black ? C'est Prévu. Devenir le calice et époux de Lucius Malfoy et se retrouver à élever son pire ennemi de sept mois ? Non, ça, ça, c'était pas prévu. **

**Aragorn X Legolas : Titre ? Y réfléchit tout de suite. Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer cette histoire, qui d'après ceux à qui je l'ai lu en avant première est géniale U_U ! Cela se passe trois ans après qu'Aragorn soit partit pour la quête de l'anneau qui a été détruit. Mais le mal, lui, n'est pas totalement éradiqué et les créatures comme les gobelins et orcs elles veulent leur revanche. La communauté de l'anneau se retrouve donc partit pour rester quelques mois au royaume des elfes, Foncombe où Aragorn retrouve l'indescriptiblement beau fils du seigneur Thranduil. Et alors que sentiments et immortalité s'emmêle, une guerre de pouvoir se fait doucement sentir…Enfin un truc dans le genre XD ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur ce couple pourtant magnifiques…Alors ceux qui sont tentés seront les bienvenus ! **

**Voilà ! **

**Le chapitre V de Possédé ! **

**En espérant qu'il vous a plu…**

**Review ?**

**Nekogami-sama. **


	7. Une nouvelle surprenante

**POSSEDER : **

**CHAPITRE VI : **

**Titre : **Posséder

**Pairing : Tom Jedusor (Lord Voldemort) X Harry Potter (E****ïen Harrison Parks) **

**Raiting : **M

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire, les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rowling, si ce n'est Eïen Harrison Parks, et plus tard, un certain Dorian…Je n'en dirais pas plus. PLAGIA INTERDIT ! **

**Note : **Bonjour petits chatons, alors, la suite est prête depuis un moment mais, pour être franche, j'avais la flemme de la poster, enfin, ces temps-ci, j'avais la flemme de tout et, comme mon animal de prédilection, le chat, je ne faisais que dormir, manger et m'extasier devant les pelotes de laines et les beaux gosses de final fantasy. Quoi que…Je sais pas trop si mon chat fantasme aussi sur Zack Fair…-_-'. Enfin, enfin, ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin mes amis !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Fuhatsu :** Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant !

**Sam : **Voilà la suite chaton ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, la qualifier de superbe…Cela ma fait chaud au cœur. En espérant que tu continueras à l'aimer tout autant avec le chapitre VI.

**Asherit :** Effectivement, il est un énorme salopard pour ce qui concerne le temps d'adaptation qu'à Harry avant de devoir donner sa virginité à celui qu'on lui a toujours apprit à considérer comme son pire ennemi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tout ira bien. Il assure, hein ? Avec moi, ce sera toujours le cas car, après tout…Il est Eïen Harrison Parks !

**Hino Hatari : **Je te remercie. J'ai effectivement prévu qu'Harry s'entende bien avec Draco mais attention ! Je suis contre l'adultère quand il n'est pas fait à une greluche chiante qui le mérite ! La muse des yaois est toujours là pour moi ne t'inquiète pas, comment pourrait-elle dire non à…Eïen Harrison Parks ?

**Seve15 : **Je te remercie profondément, et j'espère qu'elle restera géniale, si ce n'est plus, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire et les chapitres s'enchaîneront.

**Princesse Serenity : **Le personnage d'Eïen est effectivement intéressant, il est comme l'alter ego d'Harry, tout en étant Harry…Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds effectivement, mais si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas l'amant de Lord Voldemort. Ce que je n'aime dans la plupart des fanfictions, c'est que souvent, l'amant de Tom en fait soit trop, soit pas assez. Soit ça part dans des délires pas possibles comme quoi, il devient un narcissique compulsif qui pète plus haut que ses fesses et se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas, soit c'est une petite chose fragile qui se cache derrière notre mage noir. J'ai voulu changé ça, car, de mon point de vu, je sais que Tom a besoin de douceur et d'amour, de quelqu'un de chaleureux, d'aimant, de doux et de dévoué, mais il a aussi besoin de quelqu'un de fort et noble, qui puisse assurer ses arrières et gouverner à ses côtés en étant plus que son ombre. C'est ce qu'est Eïen. Il est la parfaite représentation de l'expression « main de fer dans gant de velours », sa beauté effarante et incroyable nous fait nous tromper quand à sa force qui sous cette aspect d'ange est tout aussi incroyable que son physique. Et je parle de sa force physique comme mental. Je vois que tu as aussi aimé Unintelligible et Golden Cage ainsi que Bloody, Beauty, Blacky auquel un chapitre sera ajouté dans les trois prochains jours. Je ne peux que te conseiller de lire mon autre fic, Welcome in Wonderland, qui est du Narusasu et qui a beaucoup de succès, tu me dira ce que tu en pense, chaton !

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt : **La suite a un peut tarder, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et effectivement, tout le monde dit Amen devant Eïen XD !

**Reya23 : **Hé bien, hé bien. Je te remercie chaton, moi j'espère te retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Petit-chaperon-rouge :** Sache que chacune de ces fics sont d'hors et déjà sur mon profil et n'attendent que toi ! J'ai mis du temps avant de me décider sur l'histoire mais, finalement, c'est venu tout seul ! Et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant !

**Okawa : **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras privé d'aucune d'entre elles deux, elles sont déjà toutes deux sur mon profil. Une façon d'écrire qui prends aux tripes ? Quel compliment ! Il ne fera pas de mal à son ange ne t'inquiète pas, Tom a déjà perdu Eïen une fois, et il n'est pas assez fou pour se risquer à le laisser partir une deuxième fois alors qu'il l'a à peine retrouver. Je veux dire, la colère tellement clichée du « tu m'as menti Hors de ma vu ! », je ne vous ferais pas subir ça. Et puis, merde, Tom ne va pas se comporter comme une épouse bafouée, je déteste quand on le fait agir comme ça ! C'est le seigneur des ténèbres merde !

**Komoe-chan : **La voilà !

**Gabrielle : **Je continuerais, ne t'inquiète pas ! L'histoire ne fait que commencer, et, entre les conflits intérieurs, dédoublements de personnalité, amour inconditionnel, son nouveau corps et ce qu'il renferme et guerre de pouvoir…Harry va avoir de quoi s'occuper. Surtout que sous son apparence de statue de cristal, le corps d'Eïen renferme une puissance colossale qu'il est, ma fois, difficile de contrôler…

**77Hildegard : **Mmmh…Contrôlé le corps d'Eïen Harrison Parks…N'est pas aussi facile que de décider d'agir comme l'amant de Lord Voldemort. Là, Harry n'a fait qu'accepter sa condition, la suite n'est pas aussi simple…Mais la tête de Snape c'était effectivement, que du bonheur.

**Lunia55 : **Je te remercie de ton appréciation positive et je t'offre sur le champ le chapitre VI de Posséder.

**Gaia : **Ho ! Ton nom…C'est comme ce que Sephiroth veut détruire dans final fantasy quand il a découvert qu'il avait été conçut au cours d'une expérience horrible *_* ! Mais il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, si tu es si beau et si classe c'est bien parce que tu n'es pas humain Seph' !... … Excuse-moi, je me remets à divaguer sur final fantasy, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir. Haha ! Ca t'a plu, hein ? Oui, la manière dont Harry remet Rogue à sa place est plutôt clair, **ils **n'ont absolument plus besoin de lui.

**Zorrinette78 : **Le bientôt c'est transformé en plus tard…Pardonne-moi, je ne marche qu'au feeling, chaton. La lucius harry est d'hors et déjà sur mon profil, si tu n'y est pas déjà aller.

**Naifu-Sasu : **Effectivement, à ce moment-là, Harry nous a montré celui qu'il serait dorénavant, Eïen Harrison Parks. Et il est vrai qu'Harry n'est absolument pas un imposteur, il vient juste de retrouver son « nous » complet.

**Ano Nym : **Je suis contente que la manière dont Harry se défend et remet effectivement les autres à leur place te plaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter Posséder, elle sera même une histoire très longue. (30 chapitres **au minimum**)

**Choupi : **Oui, il est vrai que concernant Lucius, je n'ai pas vraiment respecté les indications de temps, il est l'exception ! Je te demanderais donc de ne pas faire attention à cela. Pour ma fanfiction Lucius Harry, je trouve aussi qu'il y a trop peu de fanfiction sur ce couple, et j'adore voir Lucius en vampire…Après c'est allé tout seul XD !

**Stormtrooper2 : **Oui, au début, il a eut un peu de mal à s'y faire étant donné que ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il connaît. Mais, Eïen l'influence en faite depuis le début, comme dans le chapitre IV, je crois, vers la fin, quand il lui dit « oublie ta vie », en fait, ça l'arrangerait beaucoup, et là, il a réussit à convaincre Harry qu'ils étaient bien ici, qu'ici ils trouveraient des gens pour eux, qui les comprendraient. Et finalement, Harry se retrouve à ne vraiment plus faire qu'un avec Eïen…

**Atsune : **Hé hé ! N'oublie pas qu'Eïen et Harry sont la même personne. Ils sont Eïen Harrison Parks.

**Neylian : **Sache, que ma fanfiction Legolas Aragorn est toute chaude et t'attends sur mon profile sous le nom de « Unintelligible » soit Incompréhensible. Il m'a été dure de garder les deux personnalités et de faire en sorte qu'ils soient deux personnes opposés, complémentaires, et finalement qu'ils restent un seul être. Mais je pense aussi m'en être plutôt bien sortit.

**Anonyme : **Ho ! N'essaie pas de qualifier Eïen, il est indéfinissable XD ! Et Tom…Effectivement, il sait se montrer romantique avec son ange, mais ce n'est rien que pour lui. Bellatrix aura effectivement pratiquement toujours le mauvais rôle, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la manière de la rendre sympathique.

**Clair Obscure : **Je ne sais pas moi-même s'il découvrira un jour qu'Eïen a été Harry, et d'un côté je me dis que c'est sans doute mieux s'il ne le sait jamais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il aura mille et une occasion de criser, avec la guerre qu'il mène contre le glucosé.

**Schwips' : **Je te remercie beaucoup, il est vrai qu'on ne peut plus se douter qu'Eïen a gagné, maintenant, plus aucune barrière ne peut l'arrêter, même plus son autre lui.

**Lord la folle : **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais remarqué que tu me flattais sans que tu le précises, mais le fait que tu prenne la peine de le faire est…rafraîchissant. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise de plus en plus, surtout que pour l'instant, je n'ai fait que planter le décors. L'histoire ne va vraiment commencer que…Mmm…A peu près maintenant.

**Petite Emeraude : **Merci infiniment. J'ai vu que mes autres fics te plaisaient aussi et j'en suis heureuse.

**Tania-sama : **Qu'il la massacre…C'est une idée intéressante.

**Little Sukly Void : **Même un petit mot comme ça ne peut que me faire plaisir.

**Nicoco49 : **Merci à toi.

**Yamia : **Un régal pour les yeux ? Quel compliment ! J'en suis vraiment flatté ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes ma manière d'approcher la possession d'Harry. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas fait comme tout le monde étant donné que ma fanfiction parle d'une possession faite par une réminiscence ce qui n'est déjà pas commun. Sinon, je ne te vois plus pour Unintelligible…Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

**Elo-didie : **Effectivement il s'adapte très bien même.

**Ptitcoeurfragile : **Voilà la suite tant attendue !

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Était-ce vraiment une baignoire ?

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant d'observer un fois de plus l'étendue d'eau parfumée qui n'attendait plus que lui. Non, ce n'était pas une baignoire. D'accord, il était sûr que les grandes baignoires existaient et ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver avec un meuble ordinaire dans un manoir ressemblant plus à un château qu'autre chose. Mais…

Ce n'était définitivement pas une baignoire !

Il poussa un soupir et laissa son regard se balader autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'y habitue dès maintenant, après tout, c'était là où il allait vivre. Il prit une légère inspiration et regarda autour de lui en ayant de légères moues face aux marbre veiné d'argent ou autre qui entourait une…Piscine ? C'était forcément ça, lorsque cela atteignait une telle taille, on ne pouvait appelé ça une baignoire.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se conforter dans cette idée, il fit tomber les lourdes étoffes qu'il portait et entra gracieusement dans l'eau. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors qu'il commençait une brasse pour rejoindre le milieu de la…De la baignoire qui n'avait définitivement pas une taille de baignoire. Il s'immergea un instant sous l'eau, ouvrant ses yeux et ne fut pas plus surprit que ça de voir qu'il y voyait comme sur terre.

C'était magnifique…Il cligna un instant des yeux avant de nager sous l'eau, observant. L'eau provoquait de telles ondes que les contours des bords étaient à la fois incroyablement flous et pourtant étonnement précis. Et surtout…Les différents effluves que l'on avait versés à l'intérieur tintaient le liquide de vert.

Il sortit la tête de l'eau, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était jamais mit en apnée, puis grimaça sous le poids de ses ailes et de ses cheveux trempés. Il aimait l'eau…Tournant le dos à la porte de la salle de bain, il prit entre ses mains un peu de cette eau à la couleur si particulière, penchant la tête de côté tout en la contemplant s'échapper pour rejoindre le reste de sa substance, s'égarant sur ses bras et son corps.

Il aimait cette vie…Il avait l'impression qu'enfin il était aux commandes de son destin, personne ne pourrait choisir à sa place, il contrôlait et était maître de sa vie.

_Nous n'avons jamais aimés que l'on décide à notre place…_

C'est vrai…Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Mais, pour recevoir de l'amour, pour rentrer dans le moule, il s'efforçait de tout enfouir en lui pour ne pas perdre les seules choses qu'il possédait.

_Mais à force de se tordre…on finit toujours par se briser. _

Briser…Il avait été arrêté à temps par son autre lui, sinon, il se serait briser. Il s'enfouit une fois de plus sous l'eau à la couleur si particulière, repensant à tout ça. Apparemment, Eïen était quelqu'un qui était aimé mais…Ceux qui ne le connaissait pas encore…Il allait devoir se faire respecter…Car…

_Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. _

Non, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Ils étaient maître de leur vie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désorienté. Après tout il n'avait plus aucun repaire, plus aucune possession. Avait-il déjà seulement eut quelque chose lui appartenant ? Avait-il seulement quelque chose qui lui appartenait à présent ?

_Bien sûr…Notre bien-aimé, notre si précieux, si précieux Tom. _

Oui…Lui. Il ne savait comment mais un sentiment, ce sentiment si précieux s'installait en lui, balayant toute raison, tout sens, pour seulement le consumer, consumer son cœur. Tom…Il…Il lui apportait tant de chose, lui faisait découvrir tant de chose. Il ressortit une fois de plus la tête de l'eau, envoyant ses cheveux en arrière avec un geste gracieux de la tête, ceux-ci retombant dans son dos.

Alors qu'il rouvrait doucement les yeux, il se sentit avoir un léger mouvement de recul à la vue de Tom, accroupis au bord de l'eau. Il trempait doucement une de ses mains dans le liquide, le regardant avec une lueur brillant au fond de ses yeux carmin. Harry se sentit rougir en se rendant compte qu'il se retrouvait devant Lord Voldemort, nu et mouillé.

L'eau s'arrêtait à la taille, découvrant tout son buste et ses hanches généreuses. Il sentait ses longs cheveux retomber de part et d'autre de son torse et dans sa nuque, flottant ensuite à la manière d'une traîne de toute beauté sur l'eau. Ses ailes trempées montraient les plumes plus luisantes que jamais alors qu'il regardait de ses yeux vert poison le mage noir à quelques mètres de lui.

Tom eut un sourire en coin et lui fit signe d'approcher d'un vague signe de la main. Le Néphilim s'approcha donc de son compagnon, se déplaçant avec grâce dans l'eau qui ne réagissait même pas à ses pas, s'adaptant à son corps de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Tom et sentit un sourire venir recouvrir ses lèvres quand celui-ci se pencha pour les capturer.

- L'eau est bonne ?

Tout d'un coup, une vague de malice emplit le regard du possédé qui cacha son sourire espiègle par une légère moue avant d'agripper le coup de Tom de ses mains l'enlaçant. Il lui murmura ensuite :

- Teste-la.

Et sans plus d'explications tira de toutes ses forces sur la chemise du mage noir qui tomba à son tour dans l'étendue d'eau. Un rire charmant s'échappa des lèvres ourlées à la perfection d'Harry alors qu'il voyait Tom sortir la tête de l'eau en reprenant de l'air.

- Eïen…

Son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait le seigneur des ténèbres, absolument trempé. Ses vêtements noirs épousant à la perfection son corps de dieu grec alors que ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués de manières plus que séduisantes sur son front et ses tempes…Et dire que devant lui se tenait son compagnon d'éternité.

_Nous avons bon goût, n'est-ce pas ? _

Ho oui. Le Lord s'approcha maintenant avec un sourire carnivore voyant le Néphilim déglutir difficilement et chercher désespérément un moyen de fuite. Merde…Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, reculant légèrement. Le sourire de Tom ne fit que s'accentuer et en quelques temps, il rattrapa en quelques enjambées son amant et prit son visage entre deux de ses doigts, le forçant à se rapprocher pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire Eïen ?

- ….

- Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner.

Les lèvres d'Harry frémir, mais ne purent continuer que déjà elles étaient capturés par celles du Lord. Il exhala un soupir de béatitude alors que ses bras s'enroulaient d'eux-mêmes autour de la nuque du seigneur des ténèbres. Il aimait ça. Il adorait ça. Tom se détacha ensuite des lèvres de son aimé, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux ressemblaient à de la lave en fusion.

- Je suis impatient d'être après-demain…Sache que tes devoirs conjugaux devront bientôt être remplit.

Harry se sentit frissonner. Qui avait dit qu'il était devenu chanceux déjà ?

_Kukukukuku_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Harry regardait une fois de plus la chambre qui était dorénavant à lui et à son compagnon. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte après s'être habillé d'une tenue similaire à celle de la veille. Devant la porte, il passa une main sur ses ailes avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait bien qu'il y essaie un jour…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'ancien sauveur se concentra et essaya de bouger son aile gauche. Il sentit la plus grande fendre l'air à une vitesse inimaginable et le bruit d'un objet se brisant sur le sol le fit rouvrir prudemment ses pupilles. Merde, pensa-t-il en voyant le vase ming briser au sol.

Poussant un soupir dépité, il baissa la tête et sentit la masse de plumes suivre le mouvement, soulignant sa mine déçut. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus, il mit la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, sortant. Il détestait resté enfermé, et ne voulait pas que cette chambre est le rôle d'une prison dorée.

Il se mit donc à marcher, ses yeux se baladant ça et là, suivant les murs d'un noir profond, ou d'un vert sombre et les chandeliers en argent qui étaient présent sur toute leur longueur. Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher, il se dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir un problème.

Il regarda d'un côté puis de l'autre se posant la question du côté qu'il allait prendre alors que le couloir se divisait en deux chemins opposés. Bon, re-merde, il n'avait jamais eut un bon sens de l'orientation. Bon d'accord, disons plutôt que son absence totale de sens de l'orientation ne l'aidait pas.

- Your highness ?

Le possédé se retourna pour faire face à Fenrir. Un sentiment de profond soulagement l'envahit alors qu'il offrait un sourire au loup-garou. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait beaucoup d'affection pour cet homme…Comme s'il…l'avait élevé.

_Ce n'est pas loin. _

Ha ! Son autre lui était enfin revenu…Il commençait à se demander si ce Néphilim totalement fou n'avait pas rit en le voyant totalement perdu dans les dédalles du château.

_Moi ? Jamais. _

Et il se foutait de lui ! Harry eut un soupir dépité avant de relever la tête vers le loup qui attendait, visiblement surpris de le voir là. L'ancien sauveur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Était-il allé dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas du aller en temps normal ? Peut être qu'il n'était jamais allé de ce côté-là en temps normal.

- Je…Je crois que je me suis un peu perdu. Je ne faisais pas tellement attention à l'endroit où j'allais.

L'homme eut un sourire, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante et ses canines extrêmement aiguisées avant de dire :

- Cela vous ressemble bien…Vous n'avez jamais eut un bon sens de l'orientation. J'étais juste un peu étonnée que vous soyez allé aussi loin. Si vous aviez prit le chemin de gauche et descendu les escaliers, vous auriez été chez les mangemorts de seconde zone, ils ne vous connaissent pas encore, eux.

Harry lui rendit son sourire en comprenant pourquoi son autre lui ne l'avait pas aidé. Même son autre lui avait un sens de l'orientation à chier. Il soupira puis se laissa glissé contre le mur avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Il fit un autre sourire à Fenrir et tapota la place à côté de lui pour lui faire signe de venir prendre place lui aussi.

Sans aucune hésitation, Greyback vint prendre place à ses côtés. Le brun hésita un instant avant de lui dire :

- Alors…Depuis le temps, que fais-tu ?

- Je travaille donc comme je l'avais décidé auprès du Lord et être le chef des loups-garous est un boulot à plein temps, ironisa le bel homme.

- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais…Je suis fier de toi.

- Cela me fait…énormément plaisir. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un mentor, un idéal.

- Je sais.

Voulant aborder un sujet plus joyeux, le possédé eut un sourire avant de lui dire :

- Et côté amour ? Restes-tu toujours l'éternel célibataire Fenrir ?

Le sourire du loup-garou se crispa légèrement alors que son regard se faisait lointain. S'inquiétant pour son ancien protéger, Harry s'empressa de lui demander la raison de son mal être :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec ça, murmura le mangemort en se levant.

Le brun s'empressa de l'agripper et fut étonner de constater sa force alors qu'il serrait l'avant bras de Fenrir. Surpris, il desserra sa main avant de dire doucement :

- Cela m'intéresse.

Oui…Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il considérait Fenrir comme…un fils. Ce qui était étonnant en considérant qu'il n'avait que seize ans…Enfin, maintenant il n'était plus très sûr. Il vit le loup hésiter avant de se rasseoir, le regard fuyant.

- Parlez-moi.

- Je…Le besoin d'être avec mon compagnon se fait de plus en plus présent.

- Et…Savez-vous qui est-ce ?

- Je le sais.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il…Je l'ai mordu quand il était enfant.

Harry eut une légère grimace en voyant où était le problème. Il tapota son menton cherchant qui cela pouvait être, puis, fatiguer de jouer aux devinettes, préféra continuer de lui poser des questions :

- Mais…Quand vous l'avez mordu…saviez-vous qu'il était votre compagnon ?

- Je le savais. Et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mordu. Il était encore très jeune, mais attendre ne me dérangeait pas. Je suis allé voir son père, pour lui dire, que je devais emmener son fils avant que d'autres loups-garous ne l'attaque.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis l'alpha. Mon compagnon est donc l'oméga. L'oméga est très recherché car il est le compagnon parfait. Je devais apposer ma marque sur lui sinon il risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre alpha croie qu'il avait le droit de le prendre pour compagnon. Je devais le mordre. Mais, son père était contre. Il m'a provoqué, m'a traité de monstre. Alors je suis revenu le soir venu, et je l'ai mordu…Son père a voulu m'abattre et j'ai été obligé de le tuer. J'ai voulu prendre mon compagnon et partir avec lui, mais sa mère s'était déjà enfuie avec, termina-t-il en serrant les poings, mâchoires contractées.

Le Néphilim hocha doucement la tête, comprenant la frustration de Fenrir. Fronçant les sourcils, il repassa en revue chaque détail de l'histoire. Il demanda alors :

- Quel âge a votre compagnon ?

- Je ne sais pas bien…Il doit avoir trente ans à peu près aujourd'hui. Je dois absolument le retrouver sinon il pourrait continué de vieillir.

- Trente…Et physiquement, vous souvenez vous de comment est-il physiquement ?

- Oui…Cette image restera toujours gravé à jamais en moi, répondit le loup avec un sourire tendre. Il a la peau si pâle, si douce…Presque crémeuse. Des cheveux d'or, des yeux de la même couleur…

Le cœur de l'ancien survivant s'arrêta alors que le visage de cette personne s'imposait en plein dans sa tête. Il revoyait le sourire emplit de douceur et le visage transpirant la pureté et la gentillesse. Impossible…Il ne pouvait pas s'attirer des merdes pareilles, si ?

Juste pour être sûr, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Fenrir et le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il disait :

- Et son nom Fenrir…Vous rappelez-vous de son nom ?

- Remus.

Remus…Remus John Lupin…Remus, comme son ancien professeur de DCFM, Remus comme le saint Remus, éternellement vierge à trente ans malgré les simagrées, et protestations de son meilleur ami, Sirius, Remus comme…Compagnon de Fenrir Greyback…

- Hein ?

_A SUIVRE…_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis à 40 % du prochain chapitre mes chatons ! **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


End file.
